


Emperor of Altea

by Enter_Sharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altea (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Emperor Keith (Voltron), Emperor Lance, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Cousins, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Romance, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Worth It, based off of Jodhaa Akbar an Indian movie, literally had to watch out a three hour movie to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enter_Sharpshooter/pseuds/Enter_Sharpshooter
Summary: A love story between Leandro Alejandro Altea, Lance, the Altean Emperor of Altea, and Galra Prince Keith Akira Kogane. In order to extend his empire, Lance agrees to a marriage of alliance to young and fiery Keith but soon realizes he has to defend his choice of groom as his courtiers voice their displeasure at the idea of their Altean Emperor marrying a Marmora Galra.(Or the Jodhaa Akbar au no one asked for.)





	Emperor of Altea

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, finished this in time for Keith's birthday. Hope you guys enjoy this because I worked hard.*looks at crippled fingers* Well see you all at the end, don't forget to kudos and comment😊😊

Altea. Altenae and Galra Dynasty.

History is witness to many dynasties who have  
ruled with sword and blood. Since 1011 AD, countless invaders have ravaged and plundered this land. And then came, the Alteans, they made Altea their home, giving it love and respect.

Founded by Alfero Altea, the Altenae Dynasty passed from Alfor to his son, Lance, Among all the Altean Emperors, Lance achieved the greatest heights–

“Leandro Alejandro Altea!” The crowd cheered for the 13 year old that rode on his white horse beside his Commander, Iverson as he lead his first battalion to war.

The first Altenae Emperor to be born on Altean soil, Lance was born in Galra, Daibazaal, a Marmora home.

———————————

And then there was Prince Keith who was also born in Galra, a Marmora Home in Daibazaal. He was the son of King Ryou Kogane and Queen Krolia. Keith was betrothed to Prince James Griffin of Terra. The Marmora were taught the art of combat from childhood to protect their families, homes and kingdom.

A thirteen year old boy with black hair and blue-gray, voilet hue eyes sat with his servants on the ground under shade, they were supposed to be observing the soldiers as they train but Keith had taken to doing a painting of the palace instead. Another boy ran up to him and spilled the paint all over his painting. Keith cried out in anger, “Antok!”

“Brother Shiro!” A boy with similar features to Keith stopped in his training, taking off his hood, he sheathed his sword and quickly ran to his younger brother who called out to him in distress.

Among the warriors, was Prince Takashi Shirogane, famously known as Shiro, Keith's cousin. Shiro loved Keith like a brother. He was by his side whenever he beckoned.

“Don't worry about it Keith. He was just playing.” Keith pouted at his brother. “Besides, you could make a better painting.” Keith beamed at him when he said that.

Ryou was crowned King, following the demise of Shiro's father, Shiro was left isolated because his destiny would take him far from Daibazaal.

Prince Keith's future too would lead him away from the Galra provinces.

———————————

The Altenae dynasty had almost ended following Emperor Lubos's accidental death. Taking advantage of the situation, King Prorok seized the Olkari throne in Galra Territory. A great battle ensued in Olkarion.

On one side was King Prorok with an army twice the size of the Altean army, on the other side was General Iverson, Emperor Alfor's loyal General who was training the 13 year-old Leandro to take on his father's mantle.

“You must consolidate Altea! Your courage will lead to victory.” The General said as he lifted the Previous Emperor's helmet from the cushion which a soldier held and placed it into Leandro's head. “I, Mitch Iverson, loyal servant to the Altenae dynasty remind you once again the future of the Alteans are in your hands.” As he said that, he handed Leandro the staff of Kings, that his father once held. “Until he breathed his last, your father Emperor Alfor, had only one dream– To see the Altean flag flying over Altea. God willing, it will be you, who will fulfill his dream!” Iverson said as he looked down at Leandro. Leandro looked right back at him, showing his determination and will to fulfill his father's dreams, Iverson saw it and nodded before he turned to the Altean Army.

“Long live Emperor Leandro Alejandro Altea!” The General exclaimed.

“Long live the Emperor!” The Army shouted back.

“Prepare to attack!” Prorok ordered as he placed his helmet on.

“If we can kill King Prorok, his army will scatter. Prorok's eyes alone are exposed, unprotected by armour. Appoint an arched or sniper who must strike him in the eye.” General Iverson ordered the six of his men.

The men scattered to their assigned positions as the young Emperor observed them. His father, the Emperor, had recently passed away leaving alone the throne and Altea for him to rule along with his younger sister Princess Allura.

“Soldiers and riders! Charge!” The soldiers rushed into battle on Prorok's orders.

Prorok observered from his elephant how the Alteans were winning despite their less numbers. He gritted his teeth as he bellowed his next order, “Prepare to charge!”

Hordes of elephants trampled on to enemy soldiers. Leandro watched on his white horse from on top his hill. He grew worried as he saw more and more of his men lose their lives to the large mammals.

“For Your glorious Majesty!” His people called out in praise as they charged head on.

The appointed Archer that were surrounded by the best men in the guard to protect him from enemy soldiers, kept missing his shot as Emperor Prorok dodged and shot his own arrow.

Leandro being unable to watch, snatched his sword and bow and arrow and rushed forth on to the battlefield on his horse, named Blue. Leandro skillfully slashed through the enemy soldeirs, dodging blade after blade of those who tried to kill him. Iverson yelled for him to stop. The guards quickly surrounding their Young Emperor to protect him. Leandro paid them no mind as he aimed his arrow at the King and as he released his breath, so did the arrow. Iverson fell to his knees in relief when the arrow caught on to the King's eye. And just like he said, the army scattered. Soon the war ended with King Prorok on his knees in front of Emperor Leandro. He whimpered and begged for mercy, his eye bleeding profusely.

“Your glorious Majesty! For the hundredth time, today, allow your sword to prove its worth. Behead the traitor and bring glory to the Ghazi name!” Iverson shouted for everyone to hear as he handed the sword to Leandro.

“He is worse than a dead man, Uncle Iverson. How can I strike him?” Leandro asked in fear.

Iverson glared, “If you do not, the army will take it amiss and not believe you are a true Ghazi. Do as I bid!” Iverson continued to glare at him.

Leandro sighed and looked down, he couldn't do it. The sword fell from his hand and onto the ground.

Iverson looked at him apalled but quickly picked up the sword. “Soldiers!” Iverson ordered as they immediately block the view from the rest of the army and then wasted no time in beheading the crying King in front of Leandro with his sword. The soldiers immediately removed themselves to show the Altean army that King Prorok had been beheaded. They didn't need to know that it was Iverson who did the slaughter. “My brave Altean soldiers! Like his ancestors, our Emperor Leandro Alejandro Altea too, is a true Ghazi! A glorious future to the young Emperor!” Iverson praised loudly as he raised his sword.

Leandro looked away.

The Army echoed back repeatedly, “A glorious future to the young Emperor!”

Iverson turned to face Leandro. “This is what wars look like, young Emperor. Never underestimate the enemy or it will be your gravest mistake. The Battlefield is no place for mercy.” Leandro looked at him in fear before looking down in shame as Iverson turned and walked away.

This is how General Mitch Iverson regained the Olkari throne for the young Emperor. For the next six years, General Mitch Iverson tried consolidating Altea by sending emissaries with proclamations to neighbouring provinces.

“This decree has been sent by Emperor Leandro Alejandro Altea! Align your kingdom, within a month to the Altean Empire!” In Balmera.

“And as a loyal subject, pay the prayer tax and other taxes.” In Taujeer.

“If you reject the Emperor's decree then you will face Leandro's wrath!” In Arus.

“This disobedience will be deemed a crime. Offenders and their kingdoms will be annihilated. By decree of the Emperor of Altea, Leandro Alejandro Altea!” In Daibazaal.

“Tell your Emperor, he will not have my kingdom! We, Balmerans, are unused to such orders. He may come to us himself to negotiate.” King Rax of the Balmera Kingdom said glaring at the Altean messenger.

“I need some time.” King Ryou of Daibazaal said.

“I accept!” The Taujeerian Leader said.

“But... we too have certain conditions.” The Arusian King of Arus said.

“I won't give Naxzela!” The King shouted in rage.

“I rather choose death than to ever give up my Kingdom to that selfish ruler!” King Griffin of Terra shouted angrily.

“Throw him out!” The King of Thayserix ordered his guards.

———————————

“Prepare to attack.” Leandro said turning to face his Right hand and best friend, Hunk. Hunk frowned but nodded.

The Army of Altea rode out to the battlefield before the sun rose. The nineteen year old looked straight ahead, his sharp blue eyes scanning the terrain. By the time they reached the Battlefield, the sun was already up.

“Have all preparations been made, Uncle Iverson?” Leandro asked as he approached the man on Blue.

“Leo, the Altean army awaits your signal.” Iverson greeted.

“Was a last chance for peace given?” Leandro asked.

“Hunk Garrett!” Iverson addressed. Leandro's right hand stepped forward and bowed to him. Leandro frowned he never liked that his friend always did that.

“Your Majesty our peace proclamation has been returned.” He relayed.

Leandro closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he opened his eyes looked up at the skies muttering prayers of forgiveness before he finally ordered for his soldiers to fire their cannons with a hand signal.

The two Armies continued to fire at one another. The King of Naxzela watched the cannons fire at the Altean army with a smirk. Leandro gritted his teeth from his side of the battlefield. He steered Blue to turn around. He nodded towards his soldiers and they went into their positions. Leandro turned back to face the battlefield to see that the tides had changed and his Army was winning. He smirked.

It didn't take long for his men to reach the enemies side and kill off all the remaining soldiers. It took no time at all to bring the King of Naxzela down onto his knees in front of Leandro.

“O great and magnificent Emperor, behead him!” Iverson encouraged.

Leandro looked at the King that knelt before him, there was still a fire in his gaze but also fear for his fate, “No, Uncle Iverson. A king in captivity is at our mercy. He should be forgiven, not beheaded!”

“Forgive me, Your Majesty as loyal custodian I will have to preserve the glory of the Altean Empire.” With a war cry, Iverson raised his sword to behead the King but Leandro held him back by the arm in which he wield his sword with.

“Enough, Uncle Iverson! No more.” Leandro nodded with a glare.

Iverson fiercely returned his own, “Leandro! Do not forget you are the future of the Altean Empire. I, Mitch Iverson, have created you, O Protector of the World! I have built the Empire so carefully and now you destroy it.”

“Loyalty can make a man impertinent. I have seen rebellion clouding your sight, Uncle Iverson. This is the first time, I have stopped your sword.” Leandro released his hold on the man's arm but continued to keep his stare. “Do you know why? Because from now on I will make my own decisions!”

Turning to face all of his army he loudly proclaimed, “From now on, following any battle I want mercy to be shown to prisoners of war. Today I declare prisoners of war will not be enslaved. It is inappropriate. Yes, I want to rule this land. But rule it with, humanity and compassion.”

Leandro walked up to the King and helped him up to his feet, the King looked at him in awe as he spoke, “I misunderstood you. Had I known I wouldn't have had any reservation in ruling under your sovereignty.”

“Hunk Garrett!” Leandro addressed.

The large build Somoan male appeared with a smile, “This way, Your Highness!” He said leading the King away.

Leandro turned to face his uncle, “It is now my desire, that you unburden yourself of responsibility and devote your life to the Universe! Go on pilgrimage to Oriande.”

Iverson stared at him in shock, the sword fell from his hand and onto the sand as he resigned himself to this new fate.

———————————

Leandro entered his royal tent to see the map that was set on to a table showing the entire Country.

“Leandro! One more province is now under Altean rule.” Hunk beamed.

“What about the Marmora, Balmeran, Arusian and Thayserixan?” Leandro asked as he looked at the map.

“Your Majesty, their borders are unyielding. The Balmerans are known for their impenetrable crystal, they ask for negotiation. Arus wishes for the same and we have just received word that Thayserix has accepted our offer after you had made your declaration today.”

“And Galra?”

“Other than Naxzela and Thayserix, the kings of Galra have rejected our sovereignty unless you can convince the Marmora King Ryou of Galra, Daibazaal to join our sovereignty.”

“The Marmora! Devotees of the blade, the bravest of the brave!” Leandro said with pride before turning to Hunk, “We'll first head to Arus and then Balmera, the people of these two Empires are peaceful, I wish not to start a war with my soon to be allies and friends.”

———————————

“Welcome your Majesty, my name is Shay Balmera, sister of the Terra, Balmera King Rax. My brother awaits you in the throne room.” Rax's younger sister, Shay introduced with a bow.

“Its an honor Princess. This is my advisor and right hand Hunk Garrett. We do hope our presence is as welcomed as you are to us.” Leandro introduced.

The Princess glanced at Hunk before looking away, a blush arising on her face. Leandro turned towards his best friend to see the an awestruck look on his face along with a twin blush. He chuckled causing Hunk to turn towards him in shock, his face turning a deeper shade of red in embarrassment of being caught staring. He glared at Leandro's knowing grin.

“This way your Highness, I will lead the way.” Shay said as she turned away quickly. Four guards immediately took to each sides of the Princess, they were all strong and large in build. Leandro chuckled bas he glance back at his own guards. He then elbowed Hunk playfully.

“Do you like her?” He asked in a teasing tone.

“Pay attention Leo.”

“Oh come on, what's the harm in sharing?”

“She's very pretty if that's what you want to hear.” Hunk answered with a huff.

“She seems to have taken a liken to you.” They both looked forward at Shay to see her turn her head away, her short hair swaying lightly.

“It doesn't matter though, does it?” Hunk sighed. “She's a princess.”

Leandro chuckled. “You like her right?”

Hunk hesitated in confusion before nodding.

“Good then everything will work out.”

They soon made it to the throne room where Rax was already seated. The Princess walked up to her brother's side.

“Welcome Emperor of Altea to Terra, Balmera. We've heard of your courageous battle against Naxzela, you've changed the tide of your entire Empire and the camaraderie formed between nations. As you may know Balmera is a peaceful country within the Terra continent, our land is very much precious to us so we do not believe in fighting. It is from our land that we produce the well-known Balmeran Crystals.” Rax explained.

“I understand your grief of my earlier declaration to claim your land. It was wrong of me to have allowed such a thing to happen. But I do believe in correcting. I, Emperor Leandro of Altea wishes only to unite the three nations under one sovereignty. Your positions will not be changed, you will have equal rights to decision making concerning your country as do I. I wish to negotiate further, it will be better to know each other's intentions if we wish to move forward.” Leandro said after he bowed.

Rax nodded. “Your apology is most definitely accepted. I see it is true of what they say of the Emperor's heart being made of gold. I accept. We shall negotiate further. I've heard words of the Arusians of Terra accepting you easily and word of Voltron. I have but a request if this negotiation goes well.”

Leandro nodded for him to continue.

“My sister,” Rax glanced at the woman besides him. “Has always wished to see the lions of Voltron.”

The young Emperor smiled. “Your Highness, with your kingdom under my sovereignty. One of the laws is easy traveling from one country to another, you and your sister are always welcomed to my palace.”

“So they are real?” Shay asked in awe.

“Yes, they are. All five of them. The lions choose their, we don't use masters, more like Paladins. Hunk here is the Paladin of the Yellow lion. A brave and courageous heart with a body of steel. Voltron is also a code in Altea: to help those in need.” Shay looked at Hunk awestruck as the male blushed.

“I hope you speak honestly and not with the tongue of a liar.” The King of Balmera said.

“Trust is earned, not given. I will work for it, your Highness.” Leandro bowed.

“If that's so, let's get on with the negotiation.”

After hours of speaking, the Balmera Kingdom agreed to be under the Altean Sovereignty.

“I'm glad that we didn't had any disagreements.” Rax smiled easily.

“Likewise, I would also like to offer you something that might seal negotiations between our kingdoms.” Leandro said.

“I'm intrigued your Majesty. Go on.”

“A marriage between the Yellow Paladin and your sister, Princess Shay. Of course if the Princess agrees. I would like for her to be the link between our countries.”

Hunk snapped his head so quickly to Leandro's direction, he thought the large male might have broken his neck. “What?”

Leandro chuckled and grinned before he continued, “I wouldn't want the marriage immediately, but perhaps you can allow the two to get to know each other before anything else is agreed on.”

Rax turned to his sister. “What do you think? This is your life after all.”

Shay hesitated before nodding. “I would love to get to know Hunk if I am allowed to.”

Rax sighed before facing Hunk. “And you?”

“I-I would love to get to know her as well.” Hunk stuttered with a blush.

Rax finally turned towards the Emperor. “And if they decide against marriage?”

“Nothing will change. Your sister can stay at my palace to make things easier, it will be under your conditions of course.” Leandro added.

Rax nodded. “I accept.”

———————————

“Your Highness!” A servant called out to the prince and his cousin that were sparring.

The tallest of the two turned around immediately causing the younger male to knock the sword out of his hands claiming victory.

“What's the reason for this interruption.” The oldest asked in annoyance.

“Forgive me.” The servant apologized in fear before turning to the prince. “The Queen has requested to see Prince Keith.”

“Tell the Queen mother, I'll join her shortly.” The ravenette with dark grey-blue eyes responded with a smirk.

“As you wish.” The servant bowed and left.

Shiro groaned, “Keith, this isn't fair! I was about to win when the attendant distracted me.” He complained.

“Victory is victory, brother. I have defeated you!” Keith said as he swung his Mother's blade, watching the sword turn back to a dagger. “Brother Shiro, remember: a moment's distraction can change the duel's outcome–” Shiro cut him off as he picked up his sword and watched his younger brother's blade turned back into a sword.

“A slight distraction can bring defeat... or death!” They charged at each other once more but Keith won again.

“It is you who taught me that.” Keith grinned in pride at his older brother.

Shiro sighed, “Yes, I know. Now the student teaches the teacher.” He said.

“Not teaching, only reminding.” Keith corrected as he finally placed his blade into his holder, Shiro followed after him.

“Let me tell you. Your skills are impressive. A good student absorbs knowledge swiftly and well. Like you, Keith. I've seen you grow and become the strongest the Empire has ever seen.” Shiro praised proudly.

“Really? So I am a good student.” Keith smirked as they walked alongside each other. “Thanks to a wise teacher like you.”

Shiro chuckled, “Your new teacher is wiser.”

Keith looked at him confused. “A new teacher? Who is that?”

“The Queen. Your mother will teach you, what you must know. You will soon be carried away  
in a palanquin married to another. You'll be King of another land.”

“But I have a condition! I will not marry, till father appoints you the Crown Prince!” Keith said seriously.

Shiro's eyes widened, “But—”

“My last word!” Keith said with a glare.

“Keith, you must not make unreasonable demands.” Shiro sighed.

“But it's true!” Keith protested. “I have heard father praise your skills. He speaks of your bravery. And the many tournaments you have won, you are proficient in warfare deserving to be crowned.”

“Now if that's so then there's nothing to be worried about. Am I right?” Shiro asked with a small smile.

———————————

“Let the prayer begin. In the name of the Blade of Marmora on this auspicious day of the Galra Kingdom, it is time for important announcements!” King Ryou said turning towards his advisor Thace. “My first announcement is: The reins of Daibazaal will be in Kolivan's hands. The second: Shiro... will be subordinate to Kolivan.”

“Sire, but why not give your nephew his share? It is his rightful place on the throne.” Thace said silently to not aware the crowd.

“I'm well aware Thace. But this is a trial, we'll know where his heart really is.” The King responded as he locked gaze with a shocked Shiro. Shiro looked away to look at Thace who looked down sadly.

The King continued on to the next news. “And now for the news, you've long awaited. Within the year, on an auspicious day, with Goddess Marmora's blessings Prince Keith Kogane and Prince James Griffin of Terra will be joined in holy matrimony!”

“Congratulations!” Pidge teased.

“Feign some shyness!” Krolia said smirking at Keith.

He watched as Shiro got up in anger and walked away. Keith soon got up, his veil hiding his face and most of what he was wearing and left to chase after him. The two king laughed at the young Prince, thinking he was shy.

“A fruitful union!” King Griffin laughed.

“Where are you going? They must be looking for you.” Pidge asked the Prince. Keith turned towards the short ginger. Pidge sighed. “Give me your veil. Go and I'll take your place discreetly.”

“Thank you, Pidge.” Keith said as he removed the veil.

———————————

Keith ran towards the horse stable to see Shiro preparing a horse to leave the palace grounds.

“Brother, it grieved me to hear. Perhaps father was helpless!” Keith said in distress.

Shiro stopped saddling his horse, the sword he held in his hand turning back to a blade as he turned to face the young Prince. “Helpless? More like selfish and greedy. I am not hungry for power. I never eyed a thing that isn't mine. I don't mind sharing the kingdom with Kolivan and Antok. All I want is, my self-respect and honour. And what is rightfully mine. And if I am denied this then, remember Keith,” Shiro glared at the Prince. “The setting sun will rise again!” With that he jumped on to his horse and rode away.

“Brother!” Keith called out in distress but Shiro ignored him. He had no choice but to watch his brother leave.

———————————

“I will speak to the Emperor at an opportune moment and request him to ask King Ryou to give you a share of the Daibazaal throne.” Lotor said from his seat.

“I will be indebted to you, Lotor!” Shiro said with a gracious nod.

Lotor nodded. “What will I get in return?” He asked.

Shiro raised a brow, “What do you want?”

Lotor smirked. “To invade Olkarion”

“Invade... Olkarion?” Shiro asked in shock.

“Once you have your share of Daibazaal, you will have to help me to invade Olkarion.” Lotor said.

“But you're the Emperor's brother-in-law? Why would you want to invade Olkarion.” Shiro said in confusion.

“Yes, I did marry Allura Lea Altea, Leandro's sister. Due to that alliance, I was appointed, the Governor of Naxzela, Riphold and Puig. Let me tell you something Shiro. Water and ambition have one thing in common: they are ever-swelling. Now I want all of Altea and Galra!” Lotor declared.

Shiro's eyes widened in shock before he sighed and nodded. “Very well. I will help you. But no blood must be shed in my accession.” Shiro said with a glare.

———————————

“What we dreaded has happened! Shiro has asked Lotor for help to annex my throne. If a war is waged, our kingdom will be ruined. Thousands of women will be widowed. Children orphaned. The very thought makes me tremble. It does not make any sense to let innocent people get slaughtered.” King Ryou said in anger. The servant that had brought forth the news bowed his head in fear. The King's gaze softened and sent the servant away.

“Sire, you knew this would happen. Why test the boy when you know he would rule Daibazaal better than Kolivan? Kolivan has no desire for the throne.” Thace said.

“Thace, I understand but Shiro has taken a different path. He's clearly shown us what he will do. The throne would have been his in 2 years time. Kolivan was only there to guide him. But seeing as the Emperor's brother in law is involved wouldn't it be wise to make peace with the Alteans and offer Leandro a hand of friendship?” Ryou asked.

———————————

“Do that and be branded a traitor! We have already cut off Thayserix and Naxzela we will have no worries cutting you off as well!” The King of Marchanda exclaimed.

The kings of the Galra and Terra land met at the borders of the three kingdoms; Terra, Altea and Galra.

“An alliance with the Alteans? No greater example of treason. You'll surely be regarded a traitor.” King Griffin said.

“It pains me too. But let me tell you I will be saving my people from defeat, death and disaster by accepting the Altenae treaty.” Ryou explained.

King Griffin stood up from his seat. “Very well, King Ryou let me warn you and the people of Daibazaal because of your decision no alliances will take place between our families for present and future generations!” He declared.

The King of Marchanda stood up as well. “Not only Terra! All of Galra will cut ties with you!”

The rest of the kings of Galra stood up as well in agreement. “We told the Alteans that we will only accept the treaty when you will. You make us go back on our words by doing the very thing we thought you wouldn't. You have betrayed us!” The King of Feyiv exclaimed.

Ryou sat and looked at them all sadly. It was for his people. No matter the cost.

———————————

“King Ryou, welcome to Altea, Entuk! His Majesty has seen Thace's message. He will meet you here, in the animal arena.” Hunk greeted with a bow.

Hunk soon lead them to a view of a small arena where a red colored lion roared loudly. They looked at the lion in awe at the exotic color.

“Where is His Majesty?” Kolivan asked.

“His Majesty? Right there.” Hunk said as he pointed towards a tall young tan male with white hair and brilliant blue eyes that stood in the arena with another male. He wore all over white, his clothes already beginning to dirty from the dirt. “Taming wild animals such as exotic beings and horses is the Emperor's favourite pastime.” Hunk said with pride.

“I've never seen an animal of such great size and color.” King Ryou spoke in awe.

“Altea is known for their exotic creatures. There are only five coloured lions left in which they have named Voltron.” Thace informed as Hunk nodded.

“I've heard of Voltron, I never thought I'd live to see the real thing!” King Ryou said in awe.

“The first lion the Emperor found was 3 years back. She was of the color blue and immediately chose Leandro as her paladin. We have found 4 more since then. I have been blessed by Oriande to be chosen by the yellow lion. The black lion and green lion have yet to choose their paladins. Recently, the blue lion chose Leandro's sister as her new Paladin. We have learnt that the lions are to choose who they think are worthy. We have no right to force.” Hunk explained.

“If that's so why is the Emperor trying to tame this angry creature?” Kolivan asked.

“The red lion is the most temperamental of them all and the hardest to gain trust from. The red lion had chose Leandro as his Paladin only on account that he proves his worth by taming him.” Hunk explained.

“How does he know this?” King Ryou asked curiously.

“A mental connection of some sort… it's difficult to explain.”

The four then proceeded to watch as Leandro tried to tame the wild beast. The lion roared in impatience as he ran towards the two. Leandro dodged the lion but his companion was not so lucky, taking a hit to his chest that sent him tumbling on to the ground. Before the lion could reach him, Leandro ran towards the male and dragged him away quickly behind a pillar barely missing the lion's giant claws. He then ran out on the other side and baited the lion away. The lion roared and ran towards the young Altean Emperor.

Ryou gasped in shock as Leandro barely ducked and roll under the lion when the red lion jumped to attack. “This is no longer a sport!”

Leandro huffed in frustration. He could practically feel the amusement rolling off the red lion. He picked up a shield that had spikes from off the wall and faced the lion with a smirk.

“Calm down Red, you know I won't hurt you.” He murmured softly.

The lion roared once more causing the 19 year old to duck and roll out of the way. His clothes were now completely covered in dirt but he didn't complain. Red didn't give him time to breathe as he pounced once more on to Leandro knocking the shield away causing him to fall. He quickly rolled away before the Lion could pin him down. Without so much as a second thought Leandro ran towards where the shields are and used the wall as a boost to jump just as Red tried to pounce again. Leandro grabbed on to the lion's mane and pulled himself up to saddle the lion. Red tried to buck him off but Leandro got close to his ear and pulled it roughly. “Calm down Red.”

The lion listened immediately with a huff, accepting his new Paladin. Leandro chuckled and petted the lion's mane. He then looked up to his audience. Hunk looked at him with pride and Leandro winked at him. The other three looked at him in awe.

“Your Majesty, King Ryou of Daibazaal and Kolivan, Head of the Blade of Marmora and vizier– a great Galra dynasty, awaits you.” Hunk introduced.

“Welcome!” Leandro grinned as he petted Red's head. He could feel the pride radiating off of the lion.

“Greetings, Your Majesty! We praise your courage. A truly amazing feat!” King Ryou praised.

Leandro nodded with pride. “I invite you to my royal Entuk home. I will be pleased to welcome you there, King Ryou.”

“As you wish.” The King nodded.

———————————

“On your guard!” A guard exclaimed as the guards made a clear path for the Emperor. The servants bowed as he passed by with the rest of Royals trailing behind him. “The Crown of the Altenae the Emperor of Altea Leandro Alejandro Altea approaches!”

Leandro took a seat on his throne. He looked around to see the guards of the Galra Empire standing further back. They looked tense, prepared to attack at any moment. Leandro smirked.

“Welcome. I am honoured you have traveled so far to see me.” Leandro greeted. “May I know the purpose of this visit?” He asked.

“I wish to include the kingdom of Daibazaal under Altean sovereignty.” King Ryou explained.

The Emperor smiled, “I am pleased and proud to hear you are entrusting Daibazaal to us.”

King Ryou hesitated before he spoke again, “I wish to discuss one more matter…”

Leandro nodded in confusion. “Please go ahead.” He requested.

The King hesitated again. “In private...”

The young Emperor paused for a moment before sighing with a nod. “Disperse!” The entire assembly left the room. Leandro looked back at the the King. “Pray speak.”

“You must accept the hand of my son, Prince Keith! And this will be a marriage of alliance between the Alteans and Marmora.” King Ryou said. He looked at the Emperor who was looking down. There was a few moments of silence before the Galra King spoke again, “I can understand the reason behind your silence... Probably—”

Leandro quickly interrupted, “Don't misunderstand. I appreciate your courage in speaking your mind. I am honoured by your proposal. And I thank you for it.” He paused to think over his next choice of words before he spoke again, “Let me give it some thought. Only after speaking with my advisor will I be able to send you my response.”

“As it befits you.” King Ryou said with a nod.

———————————

“I'm not at all sure what I can do Hunk. Altea and Galra have always been at war with each other. This alliance comes and suddenly I'm unsure. Oh Nebulas, what should I do?” Leandro questioned in frustration.

“Does the King's proposal bother you that much?” Hunk asked.

“Hunk, you, Allura and I grew up believing in the unity of all. I have a dream– the dream of all three consolidated Kingdoms under the Altean sky.” Leandro said. “I pray that it wouldn't be dream far beyond my reach.” He continued as he stretched his hand towards the sky.

Hunk pulled his hand down with a smile as Leandro turned towards him. “I've seen you achieve a lot Leo. If there is anyone that can bring around peace. It will be you.”

“Greetings and Salutations.” Hunk and Lance turned around to see Mitch Iverson and Lotor enter the throne room.

Leandro smiled. “Lotor, all well?”

“Yes, Your Majesty!” Lotor smirked with a bow.

“Yes, Uncle Mitch?” Leandro greeted as they both hugged.

“Leo, there was almost a riot on my way to Kral Zera when some Galra Marmora stopped Altean pilgrims from coming to the Patrulian Shrine. Due to that, the unrest is spreading.” Mitch said after he was released from the hug.

“Such religious riots, can cause disaster some day.” Leandro said in worry. “Will more security  
on the Kral Zera route help?”

“Your Majesty, orders will be issued!” Lotor said immediately.

“Many more places need surveillance, Lotor. Apart from Kral Zera, there is looting and plundering on the route leading to the Terra ports. That is causing problems for the Oriande pilgrims.” Mitch said with a tired sigh.

“Whom does the Kral Zera province fall under?” Leandro asked.

“King Ryou of Daibazaal, Galra.” Hunk answered immediately.

Leandro's eyes widened as he turned to face Hunk. “I've made my decision.” He said before facing Iverson once more. “Uncle Mitch! Kindly get my message sent to King Ryou Kogane. I accept his proposal of a marriage of alliance with his son, Prince Keith. And especially mention– To ensure peace and unity in the province. I will be pleased to accept this marriage!”

Lotor and Mitch looked at Leandro in horror while Hunk smiled proudly at his best friend.

“But consider that he is a Marmora. A Galra. How is this marriage possible? Kindly reconsider your decision.” Lotor said as calmly as he could.

“Lotor, don't forget that you are half Galra, your father who is a Galra works under me. If it hadn't been for your Altean mother who took care of me while my own was away, my father while he had been alive wouldn't have spared your lives.” Lotor snapped his mouth shut immediately.

Lance continued to speak, “I have also thought it over carefully. It was the respected General Mitch Iverson who held the reins of the Altean rule in my name for years. For all these years I have often wondered why our forefathers failed to take over all of Hindustan. Until now I have been in a quandary, how to make this dream come true. The goal was clear, but the path was unknown! A marriage of alliance. A new bond. A divine signal from Oriande. I thank you, White Lion, for showing me the way forward. Uncle Mitch, convey my message of acceptance.”

———————————

“But father, he is an Altean!” Keith shouted in anger. “Earlier too, I did not have a choice when I was betrothed to Prince James Griffin of Terra. I convinced my heart to accept him. But now I am being married to a man who is well-known for his cruel and malicious ways? I rather die!” Keith snarled in anger.

If Shiro were here he would have never allowed this. But where was Shiro when he needed him?

“Keith, as your father, I understand what you're going through. Your heart had set out to marry Prince James Griffin. But it is them who have broken the alliance!” Keith's heart shattered upon hearing the news. He wanted so much to blame his father for even accepting the Altean Emperor's offer, but he knew just as much as his father that he couldn't if he wanted to save his people. “It pains me to ask. If not for your father then for the sake of your people for future of Daibazaal you will have to sacrifice your happiness.”

Keith looked at his father in shock before turning to his mother who only looked at him with a sad smile and a nod. Keith rushed into her arms as Krolia hugged him tightly and let him cry.

———————————

“Father, I hope I've made the right decision.” Leandro said as he looked up at the night sky.

———————————

“The stars have a plan for me. I wish it leads me well.” Keith said with a scowl as he looked up at the night sky as well.

———————————

“I hear you have a message from Entuk.” Allura grinned as she walked out of her Chambers to where her husband stood. Her long white hair had been compiled on to her head into a bun. “Is brother set to marry?”

“Mmhm.” Lotor responded absentmindedly as he read over the message in anger.

“I wonder why it has been decided so quickly. Mother is away on a provincial tour.” Allura said with a sigh, before a grand smile took over her face once more. “We must go at once. A lot needs–”

“Control your emotions, Allura!” Lotor snapped causing the dark skinned female to step back in worry. “Do you have any idea who he is marrying? The Prince of Daibazaal! A Marmora! Listen carefully! I will not attend this impure ceremony. And neither will you!” He shouted at her before he turned and walked away.

Allura bit her tongue in anger, schooling her features back into a calm one. “Please listen...” She tried to say but Lotor was already gone. With a heavy sigh she looked to the sky. “Brother, forgive me.”

———————————

_‘Dear brother, I need your help. Please rescue me. Yours, Keith.’_ Keith looked over his words before sighing and setting his pen down. He sighed, “No. How can I send this letter to Shiro? When I know that he's suffering.”

“Forgive me, Keith.” Keith turned towards his female companion, Pidge. “What if Prince James Griffin reconsiders marrying you?” She asked.

“Pidge is right,” Keith turned towards Pidge's older brother that stood guard, he looked exactly like her, with his short ginger hair. “If you just tell him you are opposed to this marriage. Then–”

“No, Matt. In doing that, I'll be hurting father. He is convinced this alliance will safeguard our kingdom.” Keith responded just as his mother walked into his chambers.

“Disperse!” She ordered. Matt, Pidge along with the rest of the servants bowed and left quickly.

“There is a way out.” Krolia said as she walked towards her son. She placed a hand on to his arm and lead him to his bed where they both sat down. “Why not send a companion in your place to marry him? He has never seen you.”

Keith looked at his mother with widened eyes. “No, mother. If the Altean Emperor discovers the truth Daibazaal will have to face his wrath. They will definitely get to know.”

His mother looked down and away from him, when she finally looked up, Keith released a gasp at the tears that fell down her cheeks. “Then, my dear,” Krolia took his hand and placed a vial into it. Keith looked at her in shock. “Keep this vial of poison drinking poison is better than losing your honour!”

Keith choked back a sob as he collapsed into his mother's arms. His mother let out her cries freely as she held onto her only child. “Lord, why me?” He questioned as tears fell from his eyes without his permission. With the lull of his mother's heartbeat, he fell asleep in his mother's arms like he used to as a child.

He was soon awaken by his mother's gentle voice, she encouraged him to sit up. Begrudgingly, he sat up, realizing that he was placed into his bed, he looked forward out of the window to see the sun was about to rise on the horizon. He then looked to his mother who smiled softly at him as she sat on the edge of his bed holding his hand. Keith caught sight of Pidge and other servants standing behind his mother. Matt was once again guarding his door.

With a nod from his mother, the servants began packing up Keith's belongings into cases. His mother helped him out of bed and lead him into the hands of servants who immediately took him away from his room to get him ready for the day.

After all was done, Keith looked around his room that was empty of his belongings. He sighed before stepping out onto his patio, doves flew around him freely. Secretly, he envied the beautiful creatures. They were free to make their own decisions, while Keith was made to follow every decision his parents made. His happiness didn't matter. A sad truth.

Despite that fact, no matter how feared the Emperor of Altea was, Keith would not break under him. He would never accept a man who believes in destruction as his husband. With that thought, he rode out with his father, their guards and servants to the border of Altea and Galra where the negotiations were to be made for their Leandro's and Keith's marriage.

———————————

Pidge and several servants rushed into the Royal tent where they had set up for the Prince. “Yes, Prince?” Pidge asked formally as she bowed.

“I have come to a decision. I wish to meet the Emperor before I consent to marry. I have certain conditions.” Keith glared. He wasn't going to back down without a fight.

———————————

Leandro glared at Hunk who sighed and continued to read the message sent by the young Prince. “And for that, he has requested Your Majesty's presence in his royal tent.” Leandro's glare hardened. He realized immediately what the Prince was trying to do. With a scowl, he got up and marched pass Hunk who tried to stop him.

“Leandro, think before you–”

“Don't worry Hunk, I do know what I'm doing. I will hear these conditions of his.”

Leandro walked out of his own Royal tent and went straight across the tent opposite of his own. His guards followed him immediately as the Marmora King bowed. “What are these conditions?”

“They are unknown to me! I am sorry, he has refused to tell me.” King Ryou said sadly.

Leandro's gaze softened as he placed a hand on to the King's shoulders before releasing his hold and walking up to the tent. He nodded at his guards that stopped right outside of the Prince's tent. With a deep breath he entered. He looked around the red colored tent and then before him to see a veil blocking his view from the Galran Prince. He stepped forward until he was a couple feet away from the veil.

Keith stood up as soon as he noticed the Emperor's presence, he noticed– with slight bitterness– that the Emperor was indeed taller than him, his skin carried a brown complexion unlike Keith's pale skin and his hair was white and pure unlike Keith's dark hair. Sadly, he couldn't see his eyes clearly. He cleared his throat as he approached his veil, stopping only a couple feet before it.

“I welcome you...” He greeted with a bow as the Emperor merely nodded and stayed silent. “I cannot find the words to express my appreciation that you agreed to come and hear me out.”

Leandro nodded for him to continue.

“I have two conditions– Only if these are met, will I marry you.” Keith stated as he started to pace.

“And what are they?” The Emperors voice came out cold. Keith suppressed his smirk at the young Emperor's irritation.

_‘Good.’_ The Prince thought smugly before continuing innocently. “My first condition– I will be allowed to keep my religion, my faith …follow my customs and traditions and under no circumstances, will I be coerced into conversion! I was born a Marmora, I will not accept the faith of an Altean. Do you accept?”

Leandro breathed out as his eyes looked down. The terms weren't unacceptable. He was never one to force a decision on to someone, especially religion. “And?”

Keith looked surprise at the male before glaring. “I will be allowed to bring an idol of my God with me and for Him, a temple will be built in my chamber! These are my two conditions.” Keith smirked as the Emperor grew silent.

Leandro's eyes widened as he fought back a scowl. Unlike the Marmora people, the Alteans did not worship idols, they worshipped the stars and gave their faith to the Universe. Leandro didn't give Keith an answer as he stormed out of the other male's tent. Keith felt satisfied at the Emperor's silence. There was no way, an Altean Emperor would meet those demands, especially the high esteemed Emperor Leandro.

The servants and guards bowed as he walked out, he looked to his people that stood waiting along with the Galra. “King Ryou's son has put two conditions before me. Only if I meet them…” He trailed off as he glanced at Queen Krolia who looked away before he continued, “will he consent to marry me.” He then looked at Hunk who looked a bit afraid and then to the Marmora King. “His first condition: He would like to keep his religion and traditions. And the second,” he paused before continuing, “a temple should be built in his palace inside the Altean fort.”

Everyone looked at him in shock. King Ryou was prepared to march right into his son's tent before Leandro stopped him with a hand. King Ryou looked at him in surprise before nodding and staying put. Leandro looked down to the ground before looking up with a smirk, his eyes shining with pride.

“This the first time I have experienced the legendary Marmora pride and dignity. I salute the Prince of Daibazaal's fearless courage and candour! Allow me to inform him that I, too am born on the same soil as him. And I, too, have the same courage and candour! I have decided that the alliance with Prince Keith of Daibazaal is acceptable to me!” Keith scowled in anger from inside his tent as he heard those words leave the Emperor's mouth.

The King and Queen looked on in astonishment at the young Emperor. “Oriande willing, his demands will be met to his satisfaction.” Leandro announced with a smirk before he walked back to his tent with his guards following close behind.

“Are you sure about this?” Hunk asked as soon as Leandro settled in.

“My father saw a future where all countries were ruled as one under the Altean Sky. It was my, no, our dream as well to see that future. Until now, the path to that future was fogged, but now I can see it clearly. With Daibazaal's acceptance, it wouldn't be long before I have all of Galra and soon Terra.”

———————————

The wedding between the Prince of Daibazaal and the Emperor of Altea was the grandest of all History. It was the first marriage between the Altean and Galra to ever be recorded. To honour both cultures, there were two weddings held. With their union came the dawn of a new age for both Empires.

“Congratulations!” Everyone said in unison as flowers fell onto both grooms whose faces were still hidden from each other throughout both ceremonies.

“Your Majesty, congratulations! Your marriage has given the pilgrims of Oriande lions a new reason to rejoice. A group of travellers would like to perform in honour of your union to the Marmora Prince, now Emperor.” A member of Altean court said with a joyous grin.

———————————

The Queen and the servants lead Keith off to his new chambers that belonged to the Emperor. While, the Emperor, King Ryou and the rest of the court stayed to look at the act performed by the travellers. As the travellers began to dance, Leandro got up to join them. Iverson held out his hand to stop approaching guards. They all watched as the young Emperor danced with the travellers, a far away look on his face.

———————————

Leandro approached his room where he knew his groom awaited him. The guards looked at him and acknowledged him with a nod as they usually did. As soon as he entered his room the guards dispersed to provide privacy. Leandro closed the door behind him and approached the petal covered bed where the new Emperor of Altea sat. His face was cast downwards, his bangs falling into his face to block Leandro's view. His knees were brought up to his chest as he rest on arm around them and the other arm rest besides him on the bed. Leandro looked at the jewelry decorating the other's body along with the custom Marmora outfit, which was black with purple accents. He smiled at the other man's silence.

_‘He must be shy.’_ He thought as he removed his crown from his head and placed it on the stand besides his bed. He then tentatively took a seat on his bed. He continued to observe his husband before reaching his hand forward to touch the other male's hand. Keith pulled away slightly. Leandro smirked, assuming that the other was indeed shy. He tried again to touch his hand but Keith pulled away completely and rest his other hand on to his knees. Leandro's smirk faded away as he frowned in displeasure. He tried to reach out to hold Keith's shoulder in reassurance but the other pulled away immediately from his touch.

Leandro looked down in frustration. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. Had he not proved to the Prince that he wasn't what the other might have thought he was? Rumors spread of his malicious and cruel ways, none of which were true. But it seemed the new Emperor was not one to trust easily. “What is the reason for this sternness? Does this marriage displease you? My belief gives everyone equal rights  
to dissolve a marriage. If you do not want this marriage choose the path of the 'khulla' and absolve yourself from this marriage. It is your right! You can break this bond and be free.” Leandro said anger.

“Your customs may permit 'khulla', but for us, marriage binds us for seven lifetimes. I am grateful to you, for accepting my demands. I don't know, why my mind is filled with doubt. My mind hasn't made peace with this marriage. Perhaps, it is because our beliefs and cultures are so different. I did give my consent to this marriage yet, my heart does not allow me to be close to you.” Keith admitted without looking up.

Leandro observed him for a bit longer before sighing with a nod. “I respect you. I value your feelings. I will not force myself on you.” He said as he stood up from his bed. “I will be close to you when, Nebulas willing, your heart permits. May the lions of Oriande give you peace!” With that he walked out of his room.

Keith finally looked up to watch as the Emperor leave before looking back down with a groan.

———————————

Keith woke up to the servants opening the curtains as light come through and cast onto his face. He sat up slowly, noting that he had forgotten to change out of his wedding wear. He looked over to see Pidge and Matt looking at him with a smirk but he only frowned. “Where's the Emperor?”

“He is leaving for Terra on urgent business.” Pidge answered.

Keith got out of his bed and walked over to the patio to see an a small battlion of soldiers following after the Emperor. Pidge and Matt looked between each other in concern before looking back at their friend.

“Is everything alright, Keith?” Matt asked after a few minutes when he hadn't responded.

Keith continued to look towards the horizon where the Emperor had disappeared. “Yes.” He answered. A small tentative smile made it's way onto his lips.

———————————

After Keith had gotten out of his wedding wear, he had put on his usual clothes. He looked down at his new Altean circlet crown, there was a small Ruby placed at the center, the Altean symbol engraved into it. He pondered on whether or not to wear it.

“You'll have to see the Queen today.” Matt said interrupting his thoughts.

“I thought she was on a tour?” Keith asked.

“She returned to see who her son had married.” Pidge snickered as Keith gulped.

Without a second thought, he placed the crown around his head. He turned towards the two. “Well let's get going then.”

———————————

Leandro chuckled as his friend shuffled nervously next to him. “You don't need to be do nervous. It's only Shay.” He whispered as his best friend turned to glare at him.

“Leo, I don't want to mess this up. What if I'm not enough? What if I do something wrong that causes this alliance to fall apart? Do you think this is a good idea?” Hunk asked frantically.

“Hunk. I believe in you. Do you honestly think I just made that decision without thinking it over?”

“I want to say yes–”

“Why can't you?” Leandro smirked.

“Because you're right.” Hunk admitted in defeat.

“Aren't I always?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Hey! You should be grateful. Shay is going to love you. You are amazing, you're talented, your food is the only one I'll ever eat, well your father as well. I could leave you by yourself on the battlefield and not worry because I know you'll survive. Hunk take the credit. You're the most kind-hearted person I've ever met. Shay seems like a soft angel, perfect for you.” He winked.

“I just hope nothing goes wrong.” Hunk sighed.

“You worry too much.”

“Someone has to do it since you're too impulsive to even be concerned.”

Leandro chuckled.

“So how was your groom?” Hunk asked teasingly.

The young Emperor sighed, “I have yet to see his face and he mine.”

“What?” He asked in shock.

“He refused to look at me. I promise him that I'll wait until he is ready. Maybe I should have waited till Keith and I knew each other better, but King Ryou was quite insistent. I only recently learnt it was because the Griffin Kingdom of Terra had left the alliance of Galra along with Keith's hand.”

“Its considered a disgrace.” Hunk said in understanding.

“Right, it's why I agreed to marry him so quickly. To save his name.”

It wasn't long before they made it to the castle. They came off their respective horses and entered the Palace. The guards lead them to the Throne room where the Balmeran King sat with a smile on his face. His sister, Princess Shay stood next to him, her servants besides her.

“Emperor Leandro of Altea, its a pleasure to see you. Congratulations on your wedding to Prince Keith of Daibazaal. I never thought I'd live to see the day.” King Rax said.

“Neither did I. But I'm grateful, I wish my father had thought of other ways sooner. Nevertheless, I now have a clear path.” Leandro said with a smile.

“The Balmera Kingdom are proud to be under your sovereignty. There have been changes, my Kingdom has been able to flourish since our alliance. I thank you.” Rax spoke as Leandro nodded.

“With your permission, we have come to escort the Princess back to Altea.” Leandro said.

“Reluctantly, I must.” Rax said before getting up and turning towards his sister. “Be safe and careful. I wish for no harm to befall you in their presence.” Rax said.

Shay nodded. “I stay true to my word brother. I'll be honest with you in every letter I send. But I do believe I am not making a wrong decision.” She glanced at Hunk who blushed in return.

Rax sighed, “I know, but I can't help but worry. May the Balmera be with you.” He said as he hugged her.

She returned it happily. After separating from her brother she walked over to stand besides Hunk. Hunk and Shay both bowed at each other before once again introducing themselves.

“May this be a fruitful union.” Leandro said with a grin.

———————————

Keith looked out as the Palace approached. This was the true Altea Kingdom. The Palace was much bigger than the Palace he grew up in. Distinctly, he heard the roar of lions. “The Emperor has lions?” Keith asked in awe as he stepped out if his carriage.

“Not just any lions, the lions of Voltron, descendants of Oriande's White Lion.” A blonde Altean, by the name of Romelle said. Her pointed ears were a significant trait amongst all Alteans in the Altea, along with the small patch of scales underneath her eyes; usually Alteans had different colors of scales, Romelle's were teal.

Galra had their own distinguished features of purple skin with fur and yellow scelra. They also had their own ability to shapeshift into a human, which they usually did. Keith was a half Galra, he was born human, lacking the ability to shapeshift like his cousin Shiro. But what they lacked, they made up for in their strength. His father being previously the Prince of Terra had followed his older brother in marrying a Marmora in Galra.

“I thought it was a myth?” Keith asked in confusion.

“No, Emperor Leandro found them all. He's currently the Red Paladin of the Red lion. The lions are accepting of him.” Romelle said. “This way, the Queen awaits you.”

Keith nodded and followed after.

“The Empress Melenor Allana Altea, mother of the Emperor and Princess Allura Lea Altea, sister of the Emperor!” Romelle announced as she entered the throne room. There, standing in front of the throne were two women that looked alike in features. Their eyes a bright blue, complimenting perfectly their long white curly hair and dark skin. They both had a small patch of pink scales under their eyes, another distinguished mark of the Alteans. Their pointed ears decorated with jewelry.

“Welcome, my dear.” The taller, older female that wore a pink dress stepped forward. Keith knew immediatly she was the Queen. Keith stepped forward and bowed, when he rose up, the Queen mother smiled at him. “May Oriande protect you from the evil eye and keep you well and happy!” Empress Melenor said smiling as she looked over his features.

“Indeed! So be it!” The Royal court agreed as they threw in their own praise.

“Forgive me mother, but I must leave.” Empress Melenor looked at her youngest child and sighed with a nod.

“You'll meet Keith later then?” Melenor asked.

“I only wish.” Allura said as she nodded towards Keith who returned it with a tentative smile.

Keith and Melenor watched as she left before the Queen turned back to face Keith with a smile that reminded him of his mother. “You really are beautiful, young one. My son is very lucky.” Melenor praised as Keith blushed.

“Let me introduce you. This is Honerva, Leandro's wet nurse.” She said as she lead him towards a woman who stood to the sides with a few masked women. “She is like a mother to him. She is also a Minister in the Altean Court.” Keith bowed at her but the woman only glared at him. The woman had long light purple hair, red coloured patches of scales under her eyes and the same skin tone as the Empress, he noted.

Empress Melenor lead Keith away with a sigh. “Remember one thing, Honerva has special status. Leo regards her above all the others. More than me. I have been away most of the time. She nurtured Leo during my 15-year absence. He may ignore my word, but never hers.” They both stopped. Keith stayed silent as the Queen observed him. “Do not be apprehensive, Prince. This is your home! Romelle, escort the Prince to his royal chamber.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Romelle said with a bow.

“Wait! The ritual!” Pidge called out as she set the plate of red dye on to the floor. Songs of Marmora started to be sang by the servants of the Galra Kingdom. Keith smiled a bit at the familiarity before stepping into the dye. “Come my Emperor.” Pidge winked.

With a deep breath he took his first step into his permanent home.

“The wind is blowing in the wrong direction. Watch her every step!” Honerva instructed her druids.

“Come, my Emperor! The women's palaces, the royal harem!” Pidge teased as Keith rolled his eyes at the short Terran.

“This is your royal chamber. It has five sections– The first is for meetings, only the royals and assigned servants are allowed into this room.” Romelle said as they entered a huge chamber.

He looked in awe. There in the middle of the room were two caged Macaw, one was a magnificent red feathered and the other a majestic beautiful blue with a yellow underbelly. He approached it with caution.

“Meet Kiwi” She pointed towards the blue before pointing at the red as she continued, “and Tiki. They learn quickly and repeat every word they hear.” Romelle said with some amusement as she walked ahead. Keith followed after her into another room. “This is your sleeping chamber,” Keith gaped at how large his room was. “Your changing room,” He followed her through another door, the room was smaller but it held a lot of shelves and closets. The servants were already unpacking his things. He followed Romelle out of the room and back into his sleeping chambers where she lead to another room. “Your gallery,” Keith looked in awe at the canvas and the paints waiting to be used. “And your prayer room, the Shrine of the sage! But... you won't need the Shrine.”

“I will, Pidge. I will have my Kaltor temple here.”

“So now we'll hear Marmora devotional songs echoing in the Altean fort. Right?” A short boy with brown hair, teal coloured eyes and light blue Altean markings spoke. He looked to be Romelle's little brother.

“Bandor!” Romelle scolded.

“I–I don't sing.” Keith said looking away with a flush of embarrassment.

Pidge muttered a soft, ‘lies’ under her breath that Keith caught. He glared at the short female.

“We did hear of your conditions. You merit all praise, Emperor!” Romelle said with prideful smile as she bowed. “Rest assured, these are the Alteans. A magnificent temple will be built.”

Keith shook his head. “Not magnificent. A small temple is what I desire. Kindly pass on this message to the Emperor.”

“Yes, Empress!” Romelle and Bandor said in unison as they both bowed and left.

Keith walked back to his sleeping chambers, Pidge and Matt followed after him in silence and watched as he sat down on his bed.

“I miss home.” Keith admitted.

“This is your new home.” Pidge said sadly as she took a seat next to the new Emperor.

“The Emperor, he seems different from what I grew up hearing.” Keith continued with a frown.

“That's because he is.” Matt said as he stood to the side of the large bed. Keith looked at him with furrowed brows. “I heard that an arranged marriage was set between Princess Shay of Balmera and Advisor Hunk, Emperor Leandro's Right hand.”

Keith looked at him with widened eyes. “The Balmera? The Kingdom of Terra?”

“Apparently, the Emperor had gone to personally escort the Princess to Altea. I heard that the marriage wouldn't be as quick as yours to the Emperor. The two Kingdoms are deciding to allow both parties make their decision at the end of the Princess's stay here.”

He didn't think the Emperor would be so considerate. The Balmera Kingdom had always refused the advances of the Galra Kingdom, to hear that they had willingly agreed to an alliance. “Are you sure that wasn't just hearsay?”

Matt shook his head.

Keith turned his attention away from the older Holt sibling to view of the Balcony. From his chambers he could clearly see the large lively city of Altea.

———————————

As the sun rose once more to a new day, Emperor Leandro returned home to his Palace with the Princess of Balmera in tow. He glanced to the side to see his best friend talking to the Princess as they rode in the carriage together. He smiled at them before facing forward once more.

———————————

“Attention! Silence! Let everyone know! Fold your hands! Lower your eyes! Crown of the Alteans! Lord of his subjects! Heir of the Great Kingdoms! Jewel of Melenor! Son of Alfor! Merciful Protector! Renowned in the Universe! The Emperor of Altea! Leandro Alejandro Altea, graces this court with his presence!” The Royal Guard announced loudly to the entire court as Leandro entered and took his seat on his throne. His face blank and blue eyes turned cold. Iverson watched in pride at the boy he helped groom.

“Long live Emperor Leandro Alejandro Altea!” Hunk exclaimed throwing a fist into the air, the entire court followed after.

“Finance Minister, Todar” The guard announced as a short, plump male walked to stand before the Emperor and besides General Iverson.

“Your Majesty, war raises taxes and causes inflation hitting the common man the hardest. War destroys the economy!” Todar spoke.

“You are so right, Todar!” Iverson agreed.

Leandro nodded, “This needs special attention. We'll discuss it in the Private Audience Hall. Let's proceed.” He said gesturing to the next item.

“Your Majesty, we've got news that your brother-in-law Lotor Regal, has taken over the governance of Kral Zera.” Iverson said with a sigh as Leandro glared.

“And he did this because he is displeased with your marriage to the Galran Halfling Prince.” Commander Hira said as she stepped forward.

“Silence, Commander Hira! We will speak of family quarrels in private.” Iverson scolded the magenta hair female.

Leandro raised a ran to stop his uncle. “No, Uncle Mitch. Let Commander Hira continue.”

Commander Hira nodded and took another step forward before speaking, “Forgive me, Your Majesty! Lotor doubts your abilities and intelligence as Emperor. He even dared to say because of this marriage you will cause the ruin of the Altenae dynasty. He has crossed all boundaries of respect by spreading this to all.”

“Lotor!” Leandro cursed his name angrily under his breath.

“Your Majesty,” Leandro turned towards the woman that raised him. “Ignore him. A frog can only leap so high.”

Leandro felt some of his anger starting to fade away at his mother's voice.

“But Lotor has a point, Madam Honerva Regal.” Leandro turned towards the High Priest Ozar with a glare. “Your Majesty was this the only way to consolidate the Empire? Pardon my impertinence but may I suggest that your heart is taking control of your mind. What compelled you to marry a Marmora?” He asked in disgust.

“It was an administrative decision, Head of the Kraydah. Of benefit to everyone. Measures taken for the country's welfare shouldn't be construed as anti-religious.” Honerva glared.

“You are right. But our sore point is why was a temple built in the fort?” Priest Kythylian Mu asked as he stepped forward.

“It is a blow to our hearts!” Another Priest stepped forward.

“Priest Kythylian Mu and Priest Moxilus Mu! Circumstances compelled me to do what I did. The well being of the kingdom is utmost in my mind!” Leandro said as he glared at the three Religious leaders before letting out a sigh. “Very well, what do you expect from me, respected Sirs?”

“Forgive me for saying this, Your Majesty but the Emperor must be kept out of all the common areas in the fort. And no Altean tradition should be changed on account of him.” High Priest Ozar said.

Before Leandro could respond, he heard the softest sound of someone singing.

“O enchanter of the heart  
My beloved Brodar, heed me  
How will I find peace without You?”

Leandro got up slowly from his seat. The voice clearly belonged to a male and at the mention of the Galra God, he knew immediately who it was.

“Night and day I pine for You  
Abandon Your sacred  
cities of Kashi and Mathura,”

Leandro walked down the stairs of his throne. The members of the court immediatly parted for him to pass. They too looked entrance by the voice.

“Come and dwell in my eyes  
How will I find peace without You?  
My beloved Brodar,  
night and day I pine for You”

Leandro turned back towards the court and glared. “Disperse!” He ordered before walking away.

“The Royal Court of Public Proceedings is adjourned for the day!” The Head guard announced.

“O Divine dancer who resides  
in Gokul in Lilolak, your handmaiden,  
yearns for the sight of You  
O beautiful dusky son of Troyak,  
beloved Brodar,”

Leandro followed the voice to the Harem, the female servants had stopped to bow at him but he paid them no mind as he walked towards his husband's Royal Chambers. As he reached, the Holt siblings jolted to attention at his presence, he merely chuckled at them as they bowed and allowed him to enter. He walked pass Kiwi and Tiki and through the the chamber till he came upon the small Marmora temple where Keith sat. He was about to step in when he saw Keith's shoes on the ground, with a sigh he took his own off and entered.

Keith still hadn't noticed his presence as he continued to sing. Leandro stepped forward until he was besides the the sitting Emperor.

“O forest-dweller, beauty is Your form  
I have surrendered  
body and soul to You  
O enchanter of the heart–” Keith cut off as he turned to see the Emperor.

Leandro's eyes widened at the male's beauty. Keith's hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, despite his short stature he looked well built, but his eyes are what caught the Emperor off guard. They were like the Galaxy, the voilet hue shimmered in the light, upon closer inspection he could tell his eyes were a dark blue-gray color.

Keith, for the life of him couldn't feel embarrassed at being caught when his eyes were trapped by those mesmerizing bright blue ocean eyes. The Emperor was much more handsome than he thought; his blue Altean markings seem to glow in the light, he was tall, his shoulders filled out. The man looked strong and powerful, anyone within his presence could tell he was an Emperor.

Slowly, Keith stood up and nodded to him. The Emperor nodded back with a smile. Keith chuckled before gesturing to the idol before them and then nodded at the Emperor again. Leandro looked at him confused before Keith nodded once more. Leandro blinked at him, his smile faltering. Keith huffed and stepped forward as he bowed and then passed his hand over the burning flames. He stood up straight as he gestured to Leandro to do the same.

Leandro let out a small, ‘Oh’ before repeating the action.

Keith chuckled at the male, he couldn't see anything scary about the Emperor. So far he had done nothing but be good to him. With a sigh, Keith turned away from the Emperor and walked away. Leandro watched as he left the room before following after him.

“Keith!” He called out.

The male turned towards him. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“I–” Leandro interrupted himself before taking a deep breath. Keith watched him patiently and analytically. “Do you wish to join me to see the lions of Voltron?”

Keith's eyes widened. “V-voltron?”

———————————

“Here they are.” Leandro said as he opened the door to lion den. Leandro entered slowly, gesturing Keith to follow. “I was first the Blue Paladin, but I passed that torch down to my little sister, Princess Allura. I am the current Red Paladin.”

Keith gasped at the five lions that were lying together. Just like the myth said, they were of different colors. Keith noticed two other people there, he recognized both as Leandro's best friend and right hand, Hunk and the Princess of Balmera, Shay. So it was true. They were standing next to the yellow lion.

“Hunk, is the Paladin of the yellow lion.” Leandro spoke.

“Leo, you finally brought Keith down.” Hunk said as he stood up.

“Keith, it's lovely to see you again.” Princess Shay said with a bow.

Keith smiled as he bowed. “Likewise.”

“Let me introduce you to the lions.” Leandro said as he walked up to the Blue lioness, Keith followed behind cautiously. “This here is Blue, the Guardian spirit of water, she was the first lion I found, she accepted me easily as her Paladin. Of all the lions, she is the most accepting and friendliest, her confidence to win is what gets us through battles. She's the heart of Voltron.”

“She's beautiful.” Keith murmured as he passed his hand over her fur.

The lioness purred before nudging Leandro with her head. The Emperor laughed, Keith stared at him before looking away with a scowl. The two soon got up and walked over to the Yellow lion. The lion was the same size as the blue lion but bulkier.

“This here is Yellow, Guardian spirit of the land.” Leandro introduced. The lion let out a small roar as he nudged Leandro with his head.

“This is the second lion Leo found, I was surprised when I was chosen as his Paladin. Yellow is the grounding force of Voltron, we recently found out that he could take any hit. In some case, he's like an armor with his tough skin.” Hunk said as he petted Yellow.

“Woah.” Keith felt under the fur and just as they said, the yellow lion's skin was extremely tough. The lion purred. “Is it true that a lion and his Paladin shares a mental link?”

“It is, the lions are the one that chooses, not the paladins. To be chosen as their Paladin is the greatest honor yet.” Leandro answered proudly.

They both got up and approached the green lioness.

“How did you find them? My Kingdom has been searching for them, for millennium.” Keith stated in awe.

“The lions descended from the white lion of Oriande, their mother. We Alteans don't worship our past kings but our future and the universe.”

“If you have something to say about my belief, you may say them now.” Keith glared.

Leandro shook his head. “I didn't mean to insult your belief. I was just stating facts between the Marmora and Altean. The only reason why I was able to find the lions was because I was unknowingly, a Paladin.”

The Green lion roared to get their attention before bumping Leandro on his butt. Leandro stumbled before straightening himself. He turned to glare at the small lioness. He could practically feel the waves of amusement rolling off of her.

“This here is–”

“Let me guess, Green? Do you not have any real names for them?” Keith asked with a raised brow.

“They prefer those names, we saw no reason to change them. But yes, her name is Green. She's the Guardian of the forest. The most adventurous of the lions, she's mischievous in her own way but ultimately the most intelligent of the lions. She's the brain of Voltron. Unfortunately, she hasn't chosen a Paladin as yet and has only made it her goal to ruin me with her pranks of disappearing.” Leandro glared at the small lion that only purred in amusement.

Keith chuckled and petted her. “She doesn't seem so bad.”

“You say that now.” Leandro muttered quietly as he walked towards his own lion.

Red growled at Leandro who only rolled his eyes in return before pulling on the lion's ear playfully, receiving a hard shove in return. Leandro laughed as he stumbled back, before stepping forward once more to pet his mane. Keith stepped next to Leandro. The lion snarled at Keith and somehow Keith felt something poking the back of his mind.

“This is Red, Guardian spirit of fire, the most temperamental of all the lions but also the fastest of the lions or any animal in general. He doesn't trust easily, it took me a while to gain his trust, but when I did, he has proved to be a worthy friend. Red is different than the rest of lions, if you're chosen as his Paladin you must prove that you're worthy by taming him.” Leandro explained as Red purred underneath his hand.

Keith carefully stretched his hand outward, towards the lion. The lion had stopped his purring and glared at Keith's hand. He felt that pressure at the back of his mind once more. A bit stronger than before. It felt intrusive yet calming. Leandro must have felt it too because he turned his head immediately to Keith who was looking wide eyed at the lion who stretched his head outwards to meet Keith's hand.

“Red has been waiting for you.” Leandro chuckled.

Keith looked at him confused before looking down at the purring lion. “What do you mean?”

“Red finds you worthy of being his Paladin. He wants you to tame him.” Leandro said with pride.

“W-what?” Keith looked at him with widened eyes.

“He just told me. But, in the end it's up to you.” Leandro said smiling at the shorter male.

Keith looked away from Leandro before speaking. “I'll think about it.”

Leandro looked back to his lion, he could practically feel the happiness rolling off of him.

———————————

“Why was General Mitch Iverson appointed Prime Minister, and not me?” Zarkon shouted at the Emperor.

Keith and his servants rushed onto the balcony upon hearing the commotion where they witnessed a tall, bulked male, taller than Leandro, shouting in the Royal Garden. He has never seen the man before, but he looked to be a Galra. He wanted to question the reason for the Galra's presence when he noticed the Altean armor and symbols he adorned. Next to them were two women, who Keith immediately recognized as the Queen and Leandro's wet nurse.

“It is now clear to me. You consider Mitch Iverson as a father and hence you made him the Prime Minister. This is because I'm Galra, isn't it?” The scarred man snarled.

“Who addresses the Emperor in such a raised tone?” Keith asked in disbelief.

“That is not true! I believe in his political abilities.” Leandro quickly defended. The Queen tried to speak up but quickly closed her mouth in fear of making it worse.

“After all, Zarkon Regal is the Emperor's wet nurse's husband and his sister's father in law.” Romelle informed.

“He dares to challenge the Emperor's authority without crown or throne–” Bandor said.

“Bandor!” Romelle scolded quietly.

Bandor ignored her and continued on with a scowl, “–through deceit and injustice! A thousand scoundrels rolled into one!”

“I want to know how capable are you, of ruling the kingdom? You were nothing. But a puppet who danced to Mitch Iverson's tune.” Leandro clenched his fist and listened on with a calm exterior. “Don't forget it was my wife, who guided you. I too am as capable as you!” Zarkon raised his voice louder.

In a fit of rage, Leandro turned towards the woman that practically raised him in hopes of calming his anger. “Mother, on what grounds could I have appointed him the Prime Minister? He has committed inhuman and shameful crimes. He has plundered Drazan! Raped women! When I declared no prisoner of war be made into a slave or forced to convert, Zarkon disobeyed my orders! He has done everything I abhor! Actions I detest! He has brought disgrace to the Alteans through his deeds.” Leandro growled out as he harshly glared at the older male before turning towards Honerva once more. “Had it not been for you mother, Zarkon would have been dead by my hands!”

“And does marrying a Marmora, bring great honour?” Zarkon asked with a smirk.

“Beware, Zarkon! Don't forget from where you came! Take the Prince's name with respect and don't forget he is now the Emperor of Altea! I won't tolerate any disrespect to him.” Keith's eyes widened at that. He hadn't expected for the Emperor to defend him. A warm feeling filled his chest, but he quickly pushed it away.

“Your Majesty.” Zarkon scowled as he bowed and left.

Keith watched as the Queen tried to comfort Leandro before Honerva ran after her husband. He wondered if things would ever get better.

———————————

It is said that bad times come without warning. It had been six months after Keith and Leandro's marriage. Failing to get Lotor's help Shiro knocked on other doors to regain his share of the throne. Prince James Griffin of Terra offered him help, and so did King Dean Ling of Vexilum.

“To match the military might of Leandro Alejandro Altea we must forget our differences and join hands.” King Dean said.

They agreed to help Shiro, but decided to wait for the right time.

“I will wipe out the names of Keith and Leandro  
from Altean's memory!” King Dean scowled.

“No. Don't say that, your Highness. Keith's plight after marriage, worries me. What he must be going through. I know him well. He must be unhappy. Very unhappy...” Shiro's eyes welled up with tears at the thought of his younger brother's despair.

———————————

“Your Majesty, this is a difficult question. I'd like to reply through an anecdote...” Priest Burr responded.

Leandro nodded from his seat. “Pray speak.” The Emperor and the Priests of Altea had gathered together in a circle to share their thoughts amongst each other in the name of the universe and Oriande.

“Your Majesty, the stars were once asked: 'What is heaven?' They answered, 'Every heart where love dwells is heaven itself.'” Burr said.

“Well said!” Priest Kythylian Mu said.

“The stars were then asked, 'What is hell?' They replied, 'A heart without love is hell itself'!” Burr finished.

“How true!” Priest Moxilus Mu responded.

“Well spoken.” Leandro said with a soft smile as his thoughts wondered over to Keith. Over the six months, Keith and him had grown to be closer. If anyone were to ask him what he felt for his husband, he would surely respond with love. Just the thought of Keith made him smile.

“Today's session is over.” High Priest Ozar announced as they all got up.

Leandro followed suit and walked towards the balcony that looked upon the city and his royal garden. He immediately spotted Keith with some servants, a guard and the Balmeran Princess sitting by the pond, a small Altean child was braiding Keith's hair and placing flowers into his braid. He couldn't help the warm feeling that filled his chest at the happy expression on Keith's face.

Keith looked up from his conversation with Pidge and Shay to see Leandro looking down at him with a fond smile. Keith shyly waved at him causing Pidge to snicker. Leandro immediately blushed upon being caught and turned away quickly causing Keith to smirk.

———————————

“Rebels must be dealt with severely. If a ruler is weak, his kingdom will soon be in disarray.” Honerva said to Leandro as they sat opposite of each other on corridor of the Royal hall.

Leandro's eyes wandered off to see Keith walking out of the Voltron den. He had a peaceful smile on his face which caused the Emperor to stare in awe at the half Galra's beauty.

“When it comes to Lotor...” Honerva trailed off upon noticing Leandro's gaze somewhere else, she slowly turned to see Keith walking away from Voltron's den before continuing, “...you will have to exercise caution.” She turned back to face Leandro who still had that dazed expression on his face as his eyes followed after his husband. “He is beyond, even my control!” Honerva said louder causing the Emperor to snap out of his daze. His eyes still flittering over to Emperor.

Honerva hid her scowl.

———————————

Keith walked onto the training deck only to stop mid track and walk backwards to hide behind a wall. Slowly, he peaked out and watched as his husband, who stood shirtless in the middle of the training deck take down gladiator after gladiator effortlessly with his Altean Broadsword. It was the first time he had ever seen him shirtless and the sight did not disappoint. He couldn't help his eyes from scanning over those broad, muscular shoulders; his eyes trailing downwards his large expanse of a back to his small hips. He couldn't look away. His stance was perfect. The way he fought was as if he was dancing. His face heated up as impure thoughts filled his head, he tried to shake it away but the thoughts persist.

Leandro knew Keith was watching him, with a small smirk, he decided to show off a little.

Keith's eyes landed on his biceps and lingered as they moved in languid motions with his sword. When he looked up at Leandro's face, he found that he was already looking at him with a smirk on his face. Keith froze, his eyes holding contact with Leandro's. He continued to watch as Leandro sheathed his sword and began to walk towards him. Keith's heart thumped loudly in his chest with every step the Emperor took until he turned and walked into another direction. Keith released a breath of relief before dashing away. Leandro chuckled.

———————————

Pidge threw the dices down getting low numbers. “Curse my luck! Lost again.”

Romelle laughed, “Never mind. Those who lose in this game, win in love.”

“Me? And love? My luck fails me there too. Tell me something: Have you ever fallen in love?” Pidge teased Romelle.

Romelle sputtered, “Why this sudden question?”

Keith smiled at the art decorating the ceiling. “It's alright, Romelle. To tell you the truth Pidge, I'm not sure what love is.” Keith answered honestly.

Pidge stood up slowly from her seat. “Love? A rainbow of feelings!”

Matt snorted, “That's Keith alright.”

Keith retorted by throwing a pillow in his direction to which the guard easily dodged.

“But you're unlucky in love. How do you know?” Romelle retorted teasingly.

“As the palace's Head tech, do you think I spend my time clapping?” Pidge made a motion of her clapping her hands loudly to annoy the other.

“Your Majesty...” Keith sat up immediately as two messengers entered. “I have good news. The Emperor has ordered a Galra feast in your honour on the day of the Pir.” The messenger relayed in glee.

“A Galra feast? In my honour?” Keith asked in disbelief.

“Not mine for sure.” Pidge muttered back sarcastically as Keith rolled his eyes and smiled.

“And,” The messenger stepped forward and kneeled down in front of the Emperor's bed, removing the silk cloth to reveal a sparkling Ruby necklace. “He has sent you this gift.” Keith gasped.

“It is beautiful.” He admitted in slight awe before looking to the messenger. “Kindly tell the Emperor, I like it very much.” Keith said with a nod.

The messenger laid the jewelry on the bed next to Keith. “Yes, Your Majesty!”

“This means only one thing.” Keith turned towards Bandor. “He's trying to woo you.” He teased.

Keith hid his blush under a blank look. “If that be so, I won't be indifferent either.”

Romelle looked at him confused. “What do you... propose to do?”

Keith thought for a moment before he came to a decision. “I will cook for the feast.” He told the messenger.

“Hear this! His delicate hands will grind spices and stir pots.” Matt laughed.

Pidge joined in with laughter. “That will be the day!”

The messenger looked at him in shock before shaking her head. “You can't do that.”

Keith looked at her incredulously. “Why not?”

“Because you are the Emperor of Altea!” The messenger responded.

Keith nodded. “Then I shall cook as a husband,  
not an Emperor!” He declared.

“My! My!” Pidge whistled.

———————————

Keith glanced around the kitchen to see the workers had stopped to stare at him in awe as he looked at the ingredients and utensils.

“Chef Garrett, why are you gawking?” Bandor asked.

“It's the first time an Emperor has entered the Royal Kitchen.” He admitted in a daze. “Your Highness, does our cooking displease you?” The Head Chef asked in fear.

“He fears you'll make mincemeat of the peas.” Bandor answered sarcastically.

“Bandor!” Romelle scolded.

Chef Garrett rolled his eyes before bowing to the Emperor “At your service...”

Keith cleared his throat before speaking, “Prepare the ingredients.”

“Come on! Hear the menu of the day!” Pidge exclaimed with a grin.

“Your Majesty, we got the vessels cleaned, as per your instructions.” The Head Chef said as he gestured to the cleaned vessels before them.

Keith gave a nod of gratitude before sending the cooks out.

———————————

“What's going on here?” The cooks stood up from their seats and bowed as soon as Honerva arrived. “Why aren't you preparing lunch? Weren't you given the menu?” She asked glaring at them all.

“We have been given the day off.” One of the cooks responded.

Honerva looked at him in confusion. “The day off? By whom?”

“The Emperor of Altea. He will cook a non vegetarian Galra meal with his own hands.” Another said.

Honerva growled as she made her way passed them and into the Royal kitchen. “The respected Honerva Regal enters the kitchen!” The guard announced.

Keith, the remaining cooks and servants stopped what they were doing and turned towards Honerva. They all bowed as she glared at Keith.

“Keep your distance!” She ordered as they all stepped away from Keith.

Keith stepped forward, holding her gaze. “There is a difference in dreaming and fulfilling dreams. Do not fool yourself into believing that you have become an Emperor, Prince Keith!” She glared.

Keith held back a scoff. “What wrong have I done?”

Honerva scowled, “First you had a temple built in Altea fort now you take charge of the kitchen I am understanding everything!”

This time Keith did scoff. “What do you mean? I have taken charge of the kitchen? Isn't that the right of every married person?”

Honerva stepped closer to Keith. “Never forget your marriage to Leo is just an alliance. In exchange for peace.” She glared.

Keith smirked at her. “It might be so for you. For us marriage is a sacred bond, which ends only in death.”

“Don't explain the meaning of marriage to me!” Honerva snapped. “What marriage are you talking about? Which is not yet consummated?”

Keith's eyes widened in disbelief.

“A marriage is complete only when there's an heir. And since Leo won't even touch you, an heir? It's impossible. So Prince Keith, enjoy the world of the Alteans. But do not try to be part of it.” Honerva warned.

“I... I can't believe you're saying this. How do you claim to be like a mother to him?” Keith asked glaring.

Honerva stepped closer. “Yes!” She cried out. “I am his mother! I have fed him my milk. Dedicating every waking hour to his well-being. I have protected him from all harm. Thanks to me no one has touched him. An arrow was aimed at him when he was a boy I took it on my chest and saved him! If anyone tries to come between Leo and me, I will destroy them. I have always kept him from harm's eye. You think I'll leave him exposed to you?”

Keith stayed silent, rage filling him up, he clenched his fist tightly.

“Never!” Honerva answered, tears of frustration and anger welled up in her eyes as she turned around and marched right out of the kitchen.

Keith couldn't do nothing but watch her leave, his throat feeling tight for some reason.

———————————

The servants set the food on to the table as Keith entered the dining room. Leandro's caught sight of the Ruby necklace around his neck that matched perfectly with his red suit and smiled, his eyes never leaving his husband until Romelle spoke up.

“Your Majesty, the menu today is dal baetic kurma, ser-changri, pithodel, gattery, til-papdi and panchmel sabak. For dessert, we have ghevar and sohan halwa.”

“Well done, Chef Garrett!” Leandro praised as Hunk's father stepped forward nervously.

“Pardon me, Your Majesty the Marmora Emperor  
has prepared the feast today, not me.” Chef Garrett admitted guiltily.

Hunk looked at his father in surprise along with Leandro.

Leandro glanced at Keith who fidgeted nervously. “But Sir Garrett, this feast was supposed to be in his honour.”

“He is not at fault. I asked him to let me cook.” Keith quickly cut in.

Leandro looked at Keith in surprise. “Why did you take the trouble?”

“It's no trouble. I consider it my good fortune.” Keith said smiling softly at the Emperor.

Leandro felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

“Pardon me, Your Majesty. Let me remind you according to the law, food served to the Emperor must first be tasted by the cook. Only then, is it safe for the Emperor to eat. Since Emperor Keith  
has made the feast today let him say 'Hail Oriande' and begin.” Keith glared at Honerva, she returned it fiercely.

Keith turned back to face Leandro who looked conflicted, just as he was about to object, Honerva cut in once more.

“Matters of security must be respected. Even the Emperor cannot object.” Honerva pressed.

Keith gritted his teeth. Leandro sighed and nodded in comprehension.

Honerva smirked. “Taste the food, Emperor! Please do the honours.”

Keith stepped towards Leandro as the servants loaded a plate of food for him to taste. Romelle soon handed him his plate while looking down. Keith maintained eye contact with Leandro as he tasted everything that was on his plate.

“Your Majesty, the food is safe to be served!” Hunk announced with a wide grin.

Keith smirked at Leandro who blushed in response.

Honerva cleared her throat awkwardly. “Your Majesty... you may now enjoy the repast.”

Keith looked over at her smugly before looking back at Leandro.

“Bring me the dishes the Emperor has tasted. I wish to eat from the same plate.” Keith's eyes widened.

Romelle grinned as she passed Keith's plate over to the Emperor.

Just as Leandro was about to eat from a section of the plate, Keith called out in alarm, “Wait! Don't eat that!”

Everyone looked at Keith in shock, many tensed.

“Why not?” Leandro asked confused.

“It has less salt.” Keith admitted shyly.

The entire court burst into laughter except for Honerva, who fumed quietly.

After the lunch, Leandro spoke up, “The food is exquisite. Every morsel deserves praise! I have enjoyed it so much. I declare on the day of the Pir, I will only eat food from Emperor Keith's kitchen!” Leandro said as held Keith's gaze. Keith smiled at him in return.

———————————

Ever since that day, Keith and Lance started to spend more and more time with each other. Their affection for each other grew everyday.

———————————

“No one should be allowed to trade in grain without our consent.” Coran said as he and Mitch walked side by side with Leandro.

“Another suggestion– In certain provinces people are suffering from drought. Their taxes should be waived!” Iverson said.

“You are right, Uncle Mitch and Uncle Coran. Ensure both the policies are implemented immediately.” Leandro said.

“Your Majesty!” Coran exclaimed as he patted Leandro on the back before walking back towards the Palace.

Mitch stayed back and looked at Leandro proudly, he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it before letting go and walking back towards Palace as well. Leandro smiled as he watched the two.

———————————

“Hunk's marriage to the Princess of Balmera had made for a very successful and strong alliance for many smaller kingdoms in Terra. Your father would have been so proud.” Coran said smiling at Leandro proudly.

“This was his dream to see all three territories under one rule.” Leandro said as he smiled up at the night sky.

“It was also your dream.” Coran responded.

Leandro caught sight of Keith in his chambers, he was talking animatedly with his guard, Matt and servant, Pidge. Coran immediately noticed his distraction.

“You love him?”

“I do.” Leandro admitted in a daze before realizing what came out of his mouth. He turned his head quickly to the Orange head Altean who was already grinning. “It's not what I meant!” He exclaimed.

Coran laughed, “You look exactly like your father when he met Melenor.”

To save himself from further embarrassment he stayed silent and listened as Coran went on about how his parents met.

———————————

Leandro came across Keith and his servants standing outside. Keith was freeing the birds.

“Oh Nebulas! If the Emperor hears about this, he will free me too!” Pidge exclaimed sarcastically.

“Their freedom is more important than yours.” Keith retorted as he released another dove.

Leandro chuckled and walked away.

———————————

Keith watched from his balcony at the Emperor as he was pacing outside of his bedroom on his own balcony.

Leandro felt someone watching and turned to face Keith's direction. Keith quickly hid behind a pillar from the Emperor's view. He snuck a peak after a bit to see Leandro about to head inside. Keith turned back to face his room, his heart racing as he leaned his head back onto the pillar.

———————————

“The Black lion called out to you?” Hunk asked surprised.

“I was just as surprised. The red lion seems to have acknowledged Keith as his potential Paladin.” Leandro said. “The green lion is the only one that hasn't chosen a Paladin as yet.”

“But if you're truly chosen by the Black lion as his Paladin wouldn't that allow you the ability to find the Paladins easier?” Shay asked confused.

“Yes, the connection between Black and I are still weak, I will have to prove to the lion that I am capable to lead Voltron. It will take some time if I am to ever be truly accepted as the Black Paladin.” Leandro said as he entered the den.

He stopped in his tracks when he found Keith petting Red's mane. Keith immediately noticed his presence and stood up.

“Leandro.” Keith greeted in surprise.

“Keith? I thought you would be with Pidge on the training deck.” Leandro said confused.

“I finished early and decided to see the lions.” Keith answered.

Hunk chuckled, “Come Shay, let's see if my dad made anything special today.” He said as he held his wife's hand.

The Balmeran giggled and nodded as they left the two Emperors in the den. Keith and Leandro stared at each other with twin blushes on their face. Red roared snapping them out of their trance. They both looked to the lion who only huffed and lied his head down. The two looked back at each other and laughed.

———————————

Keith followed Empress Melenor to her carriage silently. The Empress turned and laid a hand on Keith's cheek gently as she looked at him as if he was her own child. The thought made him miss his own mother who was in Daibazaal.

“Keith, I do not want to go on this provincial tour, but duty calls. Do take care of my son and make sure he takes care of you.” The Empress said as Keith nodded.

Keith watched as the guard helped her into a carriage. “The Empress sits in the carriage.” A female servant announced.

“In the name of Oriande!” People called out as the carriage started to move.

“In the shelter of Oriande!” Romelle exclaimed.

———————————

Night soon came, the sky cloudless as the full moon shined it's brightest to the East, slowly rising. The Palace was asleep except for the servants that scurried about to finish their duties. A servant with green Altean markings and green attire packed Emperor Keith's clothes to their respective place. A vial fell to the ground from where the servant had moved the Emperor's clothes. Looking around, the servant breathed in relief when no one was alerted. She quickly picked up the vial and checked it only to nearly gasp in shock at the familiar scent. She looked up to where it had fallen from to see a letter peaking out. She took it and scanned it over before rushing out of Emperor Keith's Royal Chambers.

“You did well!” Honerva praised as she scanned over the paper's contents once more. “Now I will trap him with this.”

“Trap? But Minister, he wrote this letter before he was married.” The servant said with a frown.

Honerva turned and glared at the young servant. “How do you know that?”

“Romelle told me.” The servant answered confused.

“Remember! You know nothing. And don't you dare talk to anyone about this! Or else...” She threatened as the servant nodded in fear. “Prince Keith! Trying to be too clever, is he?” She smirked.

———————————

“I implore you. I have tried hard to contact you. There's still time. Come and protect me, my brother. Yours, Keith.” Shiro read out loud. A lump formed in his throat at the mere thought of Keith being in trouble. He looked at bracelet Keith sent him.

“Shiro, he reminds you of your brotherly duty. You must go!” James said in worry.

“Have you lost your mind, James? It's a trap! Why would she call you to a lion's den? Entering the Altea fort means, inviting death.” King Dean scowled.

“King Dean, at the cost of losing my life, I will go...” Shiro said as he looked back down at the bracelet.

“You have indeed lost your mind, Shiro! Go if you wish. And spend the rest of your life admiring the dungeons of Altea fort!” King Dean exclaimed in anger as he got up from his seat.

“I will go.” Shiro glared in determination before turning around and walking away.

James was about to call out to him when the King shook his head and stopped him.

———————————

“Lotor, I'm sensing trouble. I'm in danger of being found out. The Prime Minister General Mitch Iverson has discovered that I've embezzled tax money.” Zarkon growled out.

“Father, there's only one way out. Before the General unravels the truth to the Finance Minister, Todar he must be stopped!” Lotor exclaimed. “Can I be of any help? After all, I am indebted to you and my mother for my position in the Altean army.”

Zarkon shook his head. “No. I will act alone, you have done enough.”

“Father, be cautious whatever you do, don't leave it unfinished.” Lotor said in a worried tone.

“Worry not for me Lotor. I will end this today!”

———————————

“Taxes have been embezzled in the province of Entuk alone. Tally the figures in these documents  
and you will see for yourself.” Mitch said as he handed the documents over to Todar.

“But Entuk comes under Zarkon. You mean...”

“I have always suspected him. Today I have proof too!” Mitch said.

“Prime Minister Mitch Iverson! I must praise your auditing and revenue collection skills. How well you count! But when it comes to my province Entuk you will have to ignore certain figures. Consider them a concession.” Zarkon glared as he entered the meeting room.

“You forget your responsibility as the Emperor's step father. Moreover you happily extort your province to fill your pockets. This is sheer fraudulence!” Mitch exclaimed in anger.

“Not fraudulence, a privilege! I advise you, Mitch Iverson to not interfere in my affairs or else...” Zarkon growled, his Galra side appearing.

“Zarkon! Challenging a Prime Minister is no less than challenging the Emperor.” Mitch said as he got up from his seat.

Todar watched in fear as Zarkon took out his sword and stabbed Mitch through the chest. His Galra side showing fully.

———————————

The women screamed and ran out of the halls as Zarkon passed through. Keith turned from his painting and gasped as he saw Zarkon walk pass him and through the garden in full Galra with a bloodied sword. Shay who was next to him trembled in fear at the sight of the Galra.

“Disaster, Your Majesty! Zarkon Regal has entered the servant's palace with a sword. He murdered the Prime Minister!” A servant exclaimed as soon as he ran into the Emperor's chambers.

Leandro's eyes widened in shock before he picked up his Bayard. The servants gasped upon seeing him unlock the Black lion's bayard into an Altean Broadsword. He walked out of his chamber in anger and walked passed the screaming female servants.

As soon as he turned the corner he came face to face with Zarkon, the two immediately clashed swords. Leandro scowled as Zarkon easily maneuvered.

“You've unlock the bayard, impressive. Too bad you'll be dead before you get to use it to it's potential!” Zarkon screamed out as he drove the sword aiming for Leandro's heart.

Leandro easily stepped away and kicked Zarkon to his head causing the man to fall to his side. Zarkon was quick to recover however and rolled away before Leandro could hurt him. Leandro didn't let up and continued to clash swords with the man lying on his back before he got close and cut his hand causing Zarkon to scream out in pain and drop his sword. Leandro took that opportunity to stab both his legs to keep him from moving as he pointed the sword to his neck.

Zarkon glared up at him in anger. Leandro returned it fiercely. But before he could say anything his guards surrounded them both.

“You insolent, ungrateful wretch. How dare you!  
You killed a man, who was like a father to me. Arrest this miserable wretch!” The guards flinched at the amount of anger held in his tone before doing as told.

Keith watched from afar. He spotted Leandro's sister standing not too far away from the scene with her own servant. Fear and concern written all over her face before he turned to face Leandro once more.

“Today you have crossed all limits! You killed Uncle Mitch to hide your heinous crimes! Not only was he loyal to the Altean Empire but also a man of great honor! I considered him a father much more than I considered you one, I told you! I warned you that it was because of your wife and my mother that you are still alive but no more…” Leandro growled out in terrifying anger.

Keith watched in fear. This was the Emperor of Altea he had heard so much about. The one that spread fear into the hearts of all three kingdoms. If Keith was the same as then, he too would have been afraid but he knew now who Leandro really was, who the real Emperor of Altea was.

“His punishment is: throw him down head first!” Leandro's eyes were a lit with much more anger than his voice held. His brows furrowed as he tried not to go on a rampage.

Zarkon's eyes widened in fear. “No, Leo! No!” He shouted as the guards dragged him over to the edge of the balcony. Keith stood watch from his spot on his own balcony in front his chambers.

Leandro's face turned blank, unreadable. “Carry out the order.”

“Leo, please! No!”

Keith watched in horror as the guards turned his upside down and threw him. Keith looked away as he heard a sound of ‘splat’.

“Is he dead?” Leandro asked anger still strong in his throat.

“No, Your Majesty. He is still alive.” One of the guards said in fear.

“Then bring him up. And throw him down again!” He growled out.

Keith continued to watch the merciless Emperor walk back and forth as he waited on the guards to bring the man's body up once more. He continued to watch even when they dragged the whimpering mess of a Galra, trails of blood staining the floor behind him, back onto the balcony and over it once more, head first. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist when he heard the the body slammed to the ground much harder than before. A loud sickening sound of bones cracking and blood spewing. He hoped for the sake of whatever humanity was left in Leandro that the man was finally dead.

“Your Majesty...” The same guard said with a nod. The four guards parted as Leandro stepped forward and looked over the balcony onto the dead Galra body below. Blood flowing still from his legs and more from his head.

“Keep your distance! Disperse!” Leandro's ordered as the guards turned and left. Allura watched her brother in silence before turning away as well with her servant.

But Keith continued to watch as Leandro's anger crumbled away into a defeated expression, unaware of Keith's eyes. Leandro's sword fell from his hands and in a glow of purple light, he realized Leandro had awoken the bayard, he watched it turned back into it's original form. Leandro fell onto his knees. Keith could see the tears that fell from his eyes freely, the Emperor made no move to wipe them away. His face turned blank once more as he stared dead ahead at the horizon.

Keith watched as they tears eventually stopped flowing and the strength returned to his eyes. He wondered how much the boy turned man had to go through to get over grief so easily. It was then he realized he didn't know who Leandro really was as he once thought.

———————————

Leandro lied his head in Honerva's lap as he silently begged for her forgiveness. He couldn't lose her, he already lost two people who was once important to him in one day. “Elder Mother, I had to kill Zarkon for the terrible crime he committed. Justice demanded his life, Elder Mother.” Leandro said he looked up from her lap, tears brimming his eyes.

Honerva nodded, tears flowing freely down her cheeks in grief for her dead husband. “I understand. Zarkon was wrong and had to pay for his crime. That is why I forgive you, Leo.” She looked down at him, an idea formed in her mind. “I know that nothing can come between you and the throne. And in my view Keith too, should not make any such attempt!”

Leandro looked at her confused. “Keith? Why do you speak of him?”

Honerva took the vial out of her pocket as Leandro continued to watch in confusion. “Do you know what this is? A vial of poison! It was found in Keith's belongings. My greatest fear is now coming true.”

“Fear?” He asked her. That vial could mean anything.

“Don't forget, even priceless brass turns black! Find out whom he writes to, besides his family.” Honerva said giving him the vial.

Leandro shot up from his spot at her feet, vial in hand. “What are you insinuating?” There was no way. Keith had 6 months why not do it during that time? It made no sense.

“He was betrothed to the Prince of Terra. Then he married you. Why? He is an assassin sent by the Galra in disguise of a beautiful husband.” Honerva scowled.

Leandro turned away from her, he looked at the vial. He didn't want to believe. “Are you saying that he sent a message to the Prince of Terra?”

“You are no longer a child, Leo. He's your husband! Yet why does he resist intimacy?” Leandro froze and Honerva smirked showing him a letter. “Because he's still in love with that Terran Prince James Griffin. Someone is coming to see him soon.” Honerva said.

Leandro turned around in shock. “What?”

“No matter how much light, a mirror reflects, it has a dark side.” Honerva responded as she knew she had won when she saw his expression turned to a broken one.

_No one will separate her from Leandro, not even a measly, hotheaded Half Galra Prince!_

———————————

Matt walked out from the secret entrance in front of the fort with a torchlight held in his hand. Keith followed behind with his hood up. He waited for a moment before he saw three horses approach the Altean fort. The horses stopped and a familiar half Galra with a small white tuft of hair falling against his forehead amongst his short black hair jumped off his white horse. He wore the Marmora armor with pride and Keith couldn't help but think he missed his old suit.

“How is my Keith?” Shiro asked as they walked up to each other and hugged. They soon pulled apart, both smiling at each other.

“I was worried about you. Why did you want to meet me in secret? You mentioned in your letter that you're coming to take me away? But why?” Keith asked confused.

Shiro sighed. “I knew you were unhappy. I read your letter and came at once.”

Keith's brows furrowed. “Letter? What letter?”

“The one that you sent.” He answered in an amused tone at his little brother's forgetful memory.

“I sent no letter.” Keith said baffled.

“What do you mean?” Shiro finally looked at Keith in confusion as well. “Here it is and your bracelet too.” Shiro said handing the letter and bracelet over to Keith.

Keith's eyes widened at the familiar bracelet. This bracelet...” His eyes widened as he hurriedly opened the letter, Matt shown light upon the letter as Keith scanned it over. “I did... write this letter before I got married. But never sent it, thinking you had your own worries. How are you, brother?”

“Me? I am well. Just wandering about without kingdom or home. Never mind me. I was worried about you all along.” Shiro said.

“Brother, I am happy here.” Keith smiled.

“Happy? What do you mean? You were forced to marry and you say you're happy?” Shiro looked at the younger in bewilderment.

Keith shook his head. “It's not as you think. The Emperor did not convert me. He even built a temple for me.”

“What? I knew nothing of this.” If Keith didn't send the letter, who did?

“I am saddened by what you have endured, brother.” Keith frowned. He handed the letter over to Matt before taking Shiro's hand and tying the bracelet around it.

Leandro watched in anger from his balcony as he witnessed Keith's smiling face as he tied the bracelet onto the man he couldn't see. His heart shattered and his anger grew.

“One thing still bothers me. If you didn't send me the letter, then who did?” Shiro voiced his thought.

Keith wondered the same thing and just before he could give his response, they heard the Emperor's voice.

“Arrest him!” Leandro shouted angrily. The lights on the front of the palace turned on causing the two siblings to blink and adjust.

The two siblings looked up at the balcony to see the fuming Emperor standing their. “The Emperor?” Keith muttered confused.

The sound of guards rushing towards them snapped them both out of their shock.

“So this was a trap set up by you! You betrayed me, Keith!” Shiro scowled.

“No, brother I–” Keith tried to explain but Shiro interrupted him.

“That is why you sent the letter.”

Keith shook his head. “Don't misunderstand. I have nothing to do with this.”

Shiro ignored him and rushed over to his horse, hopping onto the saddle and holding the reigns with one hand, the other he showed to Keith. “Keith, this bracelet will always stay on my wrist, it will be a reminder of your treachery!” Shiro snarled and took both reigns into each hand and snapped it.

“Brother!” Keith called out but Shiro was already riding away with the palace guards chasing after him.

The rest of guards surrounded Keith. “Your Majesty!”

Keith felt angry, a scowl growing on his face. But he knew he needed to sort this out. So for once he put aside his anger and looked up at the head guard with a glare.

———————————

Keith stood in front of the entrance of the Palace and watched as the doors automatically slid open to show the Emperor standing there in all his glory. It pained him to see that anger directed to him.

“For his treachery against the Altean Empire arrest the traitor Matthew Holt!” Leandro ordered.

“No, Your Majesty! Save me, my Emperor!” Matt called out as they dragged him away.

Keith looked at Leandro in alarm. “He isn't to be blamed. He was only following my orders.” Keith tried to explain. When he was about to walk towards Leandro, he raised his hand for him to stop. Keith's breath hitched as he took a step back. He didn't expect…

“May I know... what was so important... that you saw it fit to hide it from your husband... and sneak out in the middle of the night to meet a stranger.” Leandro asked hurt and anger filled his tone. Before Keith could answer, he continued, “Who was he? The Prince of Terra?”

“The Prince of Terra?” Keith questioned in bewilderment. “But–” Leandro interrupted her.

“You have betrayed me!” He shouted in anger.

“Betrayed?” Keith looked at him incredulously.

“Yes!” Leandro confirmed. “Elder Mother had warned me.

The gears turned in Keith's head and his anger appeared once more once he realized what was happening. He scowled at Leandro. “It is not me, but Honerva Regal, who has betrayed you!”

Leandro glared at Keith for the accusation made. It was only natural that he didn't believe the man he thought he loved. What would be of him if he trust the words of a man who had barely been in his life for 6 months over the words of a woman who has been there for him all his life?

“How can she ever betray me? She has nurtured and raised me.”

“Probably that's the reason, I too have shown her respect. But the same Elder Mother has tried to keep us apart. She planted a vile seed of doubt in your mind against me. What would you call her, Your Majesty!” Keith exclaimed in anger.

Leandro's anger flared. “Silence! I will not tolerate a word against Elder Mother.”

Keith felt his anger slip away when he realized it was a lost cause. His expression turned one of hurt. He felt frustrated at himself. It was clear that Leandro didn't trust him. “Just as you will not entertain a word against her I too cannot hear a word against my integrity and honour.” He looked Leandro in the eye. He could see the sadness that Leo held but it wasn't enough. “How unfortunate I am! Just when I had started to find love, trust and happiness… why did this have to happen? Since I am accused of treason, you may as well let me know my punishment.”

Leandro wavered for a second before passing on his punishment with a heavy heart. “You will go back to your family!”

Keith's eyes widened, tears brimmed his eyes but he refused to look weak in front of the Emperor. “Since love must be based on trust it would be best that I go.” He agreed.

“Prepare the Emperor of Altea's departure at once!” Leandro ordered his blue eyes still locked onto grey blue orbs.

———————————

Keith returned home with a broken heart. His family was quick to accept him back with open arms. He didn't tell them anything and immediately locked himself in his old room. He didn't cry. He refused to.

———————————

Leandro threw himself into work. Refusing to accept that perhaps he could have been wrong. No matter how hard he tried, his heart continued to ache for Keith. Hunk placed a comforting hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and walked away.

———————————

Krolia entered the Royal Garden to see Keith looking ahead at nothing. His eyes glazed over. Doves surrounded him and a bowl of feed in his hand. Krolia walked up to him and clapped her hands chasing a few birds away and snapping Keith out of his trance. He immediately looked over at his mother and gave her a forced smile in which she returned it with a sad one as she took a seat next to her son. Keith nodded and went back to feeding the birds, his smile fading too easily but he refused to look at his mother again.

———————————

Leandro entered Keith's old royal chambers, he looked around it in sadness. Memories of the 6 months together resurfacing. He entered the small temple he had created for him and frowned. There was no flustered Keith sitting there looking at him wide eyed as he was once again caught singing. The place was barren. His heart ached.

———————————

Pidge and the rest of the female servants watched Keith from afar as he looked out to the kingdom waiting for Leandro to come for him. He knew the Emperor wouldn't forgive him for a long time. He should give up hope. But still his heart continued to fill him with endless hope. That it would be soon. Something whispered in his mind, it wouldn't be long.

———————————

“I wasn't wrong, was I?” Leandro asked the black lion.

Red had refused to speak to him after Keith left. He threw a bone at him. The Red lion turned towards him and roared.

“Yeah, well I don't like you neither!” Leandro shouted back. He could feel red grumbling in his mind.

Black nudged him slightly with his head. Leandro turned and bury his face in the lion's mane. The Black lion sent a rush of peaceful emotions through their link.

The Green lion seemed much more quiet than usual as well. He threw a bone at her, she dodged it.

“You haven't been causing me any trouble lately. What's wrong with you?” Leandro asked with a raised brow.

The Green lion huffed and turned away from Leo.

Leandro groaned as Black laughed in his mind. He soon felt a familiar coolness cover him. He looked over Blue who had gotten up and stalked over towards him. “At least you still care.” he mumbled when the lion sat next to him as well.

She purred happily when he petted her.

“Leo?” Leandro looked up to see Hunk enter the den. “We've been looking for you.”

“Sorry, I was busy.” He said giving his best friend a weak smile.

“Well Coran has been acting up a storm when they couldn't find you in your chambers. Be ready for a lecture from both your sister and advisor.” Hunk chuckled.

Leandro really wanted to laugh with him but he found that he couldn't.

Hunk sighed. “How are you feeling, bud?”

“Numb. Everything seems grey now for some reason. It's just another mood. I don't want to talk about it.” Leandro responded.

Hunk nodded and stayed quiet.

———————————

“What have you done? You consider him your son, and yet tried to wreck his marriage?” Empress Melenor asked in fury. She had just returned from her tour when she had heard the news from the servants. Upon questioning Matt Holt and letting him out of his cell, she had began her own investigation. She soon found a witness to use against Honerva.

“I was only doing my duty.” Honerva responded calmly.

“Duty? I tolerated your misdeeds, you pass off as duty. I have never interfered. But enough is enough! This is a limit!” Melenor exclaimed, glaring at Honerva. She turned to face her son. “He wasn't the Prince of Terra but Keith's brother, Takashi Shirogane.”

“What? What about that letter?” Leandro asked in confusion.

“Are you even aware of what was written? Keith wrote it before he got married, but never sent it. And Honerva used the letter to poison your mind against him.” Melenor explained.

Leandro's eyes widened in disbelief. “I can't believe it, Mother.” He turned towards the woman that practically raised him. “Elder Mother, is it true?” He questioned.

Honerva glared at the Empress. “This is a blatant lie. I have been wrongly accused! I'm innocent, Empress!” She exclaimed in anger.

“Silence, Honerva Regal! Lower your voice when speaking to my mother!” Honerva looked at Leandro in disbelief while Melenor looked at her son with pride. “Answer my question. Is it true or not?”

“Salima will answer this question.” The Empress said. “Salima!”

The same servant that had handed the letter and vial to Honerva entered the room. There were tear tracks on her face and her green Altean marks looked dull. She glanced at Honerva who glared at her. She looked away, fear etched onto her face.

Leandro noticed and spoke up. “Speak up, Salima. Have no fear. Tell us the truth!”

Salima nodded and looked up at the Emperor. “Your Majesty, I brought it to respected Honerva Regal's notice that the letter was written before marriage but she threatened me and used the letter for her own ends.”

Instant dread filled Leandro. He was wrong, Keith wasn't. Oh no. “O Nebulas! I have made a terrible mistake. What have I done? What have I done?” The servant quickly exited the room. Leandro looked at the woman who raised him, she was already looking at him in fear when she noticed how hurt he looked.

“I gave you the status of a mother and you poisoned my mind against Keith? You have broken my trust in you. You have erased all the good memories I had of you! Is this why I called you 'EIder Mother'?” He turned away from her, unable to look at her face. “You have nurtured me all my life. Only for that, I forgive you! Nevertheless, from now I will never see your face again.” He announced.

Honerva felt her heart break, tears filled her eyes as she looked at Melenor, but the Empress looked away. She looked back at Leo, tears falling, she opened her mouth to say something but instantly closed it before turning and walking out of the room without another word.

She was defeated.

Melenor walked up to Leandro and turned him around to face her by his shoulders. “Bring him back, Leo!” She pleaded.

Leandro looked at her, tears falling. “I don't know how I shall face him.”

Melenor smiled and wiped away his tears. “Admitting a mistake only makes love grow deeper. I am convinced that Keith will accept.”

———————————

Leandro rode on his white horse ahead of his guards as he entered the fort of Daibazaal. The People greeted him merrily but he didn't care, he only wanted to see Keith. He rode into the palace grounds and got off of Blue. He found it ironic how both his horse and Lion were named ‘Blue’ but he never had the heart to change his horse's name.

Keith watched from the balcony as his father greeted the Emperor. It's been a month since he had left.

“Didn't I tell you, he'd come?” Pidge teased, her eyes brightening as she caught sight of her brother.

“I still can't believe it!” Another servant gasped.

“Welcome! It is an honour and a privilege  
to have you here in Amer.” King Ryou smiled as he took a pinch of Vermillion and took Leandro's hand and marked an ‘x’ in the middle of his palm. “May this vermilion mark signify a strong bond between Alteans and Galran!” King Ryou announced.

Keith scoffed. “No matter what he says, I will not go back.”

“Usually, I'd agree with you, but right now I just want to see my brother. I haven't seen him in a month since we got kicked out of Altea.” Pidge said as Keith rolled his eyes.

“But are you not going to welcome him? Now wipe the frown off your face and draw the veil.” Another servant scolded as the rest laughed.

Keith huffed and did as told, the male and female servants following after him.

———————————

Leandro looked around the Palace in awe. He had never been in the Daibazaal Palace before, it was much smaller than his Palace but homier. He could only hope Keith would forgive him and return to Altea with him, he wanted to feel at home once more and not as if he lived in a lifeless palace.

Queen Krolia greeted him with a smile as he bowed. She began the welcome ritual as his eyes scanned over the veiled men and women behind the Queen.

Krolia noticed and smirked and spoke as soon as she was finished with the ritual. “Whom do my son-in-law's eyes seek?” Leandro flushed at being caught. “We have a custom in Amer. When a son-in-law or daughter-in-law visits for the first time he or she must find their groom or bride among the men and women of the palace. If he or she succeeds, they get to stay in their partner's chamber. And if they fail, they have to sleep under the open sky counting the stars!” Krolia finished.

Everyone laughed quietly at him in amusement as his blush deepened.

“Come! Welcome, son-in-law...” Krolia smirked and stepped aside for Leandro to approach the veiled people.

He caught sight of an elegant red veil and pale fingers. He approached the veiled person and frowned. They weren't Keith, he turned and scanned the room. His eyes came across another red veil. Cautiously, he approached the person. Something at the back of his mind telling him this was Keith. Slowly, his hands reached out to lift the veil.

Grey-blue, almost purple eyes met his as he completely removed the veil. He was relieved.

“So you finally found your Keith!” Krolia smiled as she approached the couple.

Leandro leaned in closer. “Will you come back with me?” He asked quietly.

Keith glared at him. “No, I'm not going anywhere!”

———————————

“I have come to take you home. Why do you now refuse?” He asked as he entered Keith's chambers. It was evening, the rest of the day had been spent in celebration, giving Leandro no time to speak to Keith.

“I will not go back to Altea!” Keith scowled at him as he crossed his room.

Leandro sighed and followed stopping infront of Keith who only continued to glare. “It feels strange being here, alone with you, in this chamber.” He smirked.

Keith returned it, glare disappearing. “It is strange. But I have a solution...”

Leandro raised a brow at him. “And what might that be?”

Keith reached up and pulled a rope causing a veil to fall between them, dividing the bed.

Leandro groaned. “This is too harsh a punishment.”

Keith shrugged, smirk still plastered on his face.

Leandro sighed and caressed the veil right where Keith's face should be. “Now I cannot see my face reflected in your eyes.”

Keith's eyes widened, he quickly turned around, heat rising to his cheeks.

“This is unjust! Keith...” Keith continued to ignore him as he got ready for bed.

Leandro followed him and watched as Keith lied down on his side of the bed, eyes closed. He sighed and climbed onto the bed, kneeled infront of the veil before huffing and lifting it up. “Keith, I have expressed regret.”

Keith scoffed and opened his eyes, glaring at Leandro. “You can't win me by just expressing regret. But you will never understand this.”

Leandro looked at him in disbelief. “I don't understand?”

“No, you don't! You know how to wage war and conquer. But do not know how to rule.” Keith responded as he grabbed the veil out of Leandro's hand and let it fall back into place between them.

“What did you say?” He looked at him incredulously.

Keith glared through the veil. “That you have only conquered me but not won my heart yet.”

Leandro groaned. “This is unfair. I have fulfilled your every wish. I have respected every demand of yours. I have carried out my duties as a husband!”

Keith sat up and lifted the veil. “If that were true, you'd never have sent me away without hearing my side.” He let it fall once more and lied down.

“But this... But try and understand that considering the circumstances a misunderstanding was inevitable.” Leandro tried to explain.

Keith groaned and got up again, lifting the veil to fully glare at Leo. “But you should have at least tried to know what really happened. But the truth is that, you are far removed from reality you do not know how to win hearts. To do that, you need to look into their minds, discover their little pleasures and sorrows. And win their trust. Be one with their heartbeat! And the day you will succeed in doing that, you will rule my heart!” Keith finished as he dropped veil and turned away from Leandro.

Leandro sighed and waited a moment before lying back down. “Keith?” There was no response. He stared up at the ceiling before sighing again and sitting up. He lifted the veil once more. “Forgive me, Keith.” He apologized before finally allowing the veil to drop between them.

He lied down and stared at the ceiling before slowly closing his eyes, allowing the sounds of the night to carry him into a world of dreams.

Keith slowly opened his eyes and smiled, secretly. “I already do, idiot.” he mumbled quietly before drifting off to sleep as well.

———————————

The light slipped into the room as the sun rose slowly from the East. Leandro stirred from his sleep, eyebrows furrowed as he turned away from the light. He tried to settle his mind into sleep once more only to find his mind already wide awake. With a groan he opened his eyes. He sighed and looked towards the opened doors and curtains before laying his gaze on the empty bed side besides him. He frowned and lifted the curtain to see if he was seeing clearly.

Keith wasn't there.

Leandro allowed the veil to fall and sighed again. He wondered where his husband was. Distinctly, he heard the clash of swords, clanging noise ringing out loudly. Leandro got up slowly and exited his room following the sounds. The guards and servants greeted him as he passed by. He soon found himself in front of the door leading to the training deck.

Remembering that his mother-in-law told him that his palm veins and prints were already downloaded into the biometric hand scanner, he placed it over and watched as the door opened. The training room, like everywhere around the palace was black with purple accents, much unlike the Castle of Lion's white colour and turquoise accents.

In the middle of the room stood Keith in his full Blade of Marmora suit. His mask was up but Leandro knew automatically that it was him from his small stature. The Galra were known to be very tall, Keith clearly didn't inherit the height. He was facing off another Galra, their swords clashing as they fought.

Leandro watched in amazement as Keith swept the Galra's feet from under him causing the taller to land onto his back. Keith immediately pointed his sword towards the Galra's neck.

Leandro slowly clapped his hands stepping forward. “Excellent!”

Keith's head shot up in surprise and Leandro barely contained his whine at the lost of not seeing his beloved's face.

Swiftly, he pulled out his own sword from it's holder and swung it around. He smirked at Keith who only tilted his head to one side. “Now, if you defeat me... you can gladly stay back in Daibazaal.” Keith stood up straighter at that. “And if I win... then you will have to return with me.”

Keith stepped back but Leandro only looked at him smugly.

“Raise your sword!” Leandro ordered.

Keith scowled behind his mask.

“Raise it.” Leandro raised his own sword to strike and on reflex, Keith raised his own as well to block the strike.

The white hair male couldn't see Keith's face but he had no doubt that the half Galra was glaring at him.

“Excellent!” Leo praised as he parried his sword vertically to block another strike.

It was almost like a dance between them and Keith wouldn't dare admit it out loud but Leandro was good.

“Oriande be praised!” Leo continued to throw praises.

Keith's scowl only deepened as he swung his sword harder against the Emperor's. He continued to do this until he had the Emperor stepping back into the shade surrounded by columns that were used as obstacles. Leandro, taken a back by his husband's strength knew he couldn't hold back. He needed to win.

With just as much strength, Leandro's sword collided heavily on Keith's taken the half Terra by shock. Keith leaned back and and set his feet firm as he pushed back on the sword, the two pushed apart and separated their swords, he didn't wait for Leandro to recover and swung again. The Altean was barely able to dodge before clashing swords again. With renown strength and determination, Leo pushed Keith back into a column.

Keith's breath hitched behind his mask as Leandro looked at him with a soft look, his expression open; it was filled with awe and adoration. Slowly, Leo reached and touched the side of his mask, he watched it disappear in front of his face, giving him a clearer view of Leandro's face. The young Emperor continued to smile down at him.

“Beautiful.” He spoke softly, affection in his tone.

And Keith knew he wanted this same very moment to last but a bigger part knew Leandro still had much to learn. With renown vigor, Keith pushed Leo away from him and clashed swords once more. He couldn't let the Emperor win. Leandro only knew how to conquer Empires but he never knew how to win someone's heart. Keith wasn't going to make anything easy on the Emperor. They continued to parry blows until Leandro was backed into a column as Keith was.

“Emperor of Altea, do not forget: I am your husband!” Leandro grinned before pushing himself off of the column to continue their dance.

Keith in annoyance swung hard against Leandro who dodged and stepped out of the shade and into Daibazaal's sun that shown through the sunroof. They continued to fight, Leandro managed to get close enough to pull the hair tie out of Keith's hair causing his short hair to fall upon his shoulders. The younger glared at the older.

“Disperse!” Keith ordered to the servants that stood watching. As soon as the last servant disappeared, Keith turned his attention back to the smiling Emperor.

“O Oriande... There is a saying in Arusian: ‘Why seek Paradise? It is before me now!’”

With a small growl, Keith swung his sword at Leandro who was able to block it with his own sword. They both continued to dance around the training deck. Blows heavy against each other with the intent to harm but not kill.

Leandro was awestruck by the way Keith fought. The Marmora people were one with blade and were deadly. Leandro knew that if they were fighting to death, he might not survive. His husband was an extremely skilled swordsman. He was brought back to reality when Keith's sword clashed and forced him to turn his back to Keith as the shorter male pressed his chest to Leandro's back, his sword pressed heavily into the Altean's sword that was close to Leo's neck.

“I will not go back.” Keith smirked.

Leandro looked around in confusion before pushing against the sword and turning around swiftly to block another blow. Keith pushed him back as they both continued to fight. The Half Galra was close winning when the doors to training deck opened.

“My Prince!” Keith looked up at Pidge only to have Leandro knock Keith's blade out of his hand.

Keith looked down in shock at the Emperor. The Emperor breathed heavily with a smirk etched on to his face. “I won.”

Keith groaned, “This is unfair. Pidge interrupted–”

“Regardless! I won and you lost.” Leandro said triumphantly as he sheathed his sword.

Keith scowled as his sword turned back into a blade that he then sheathed. He turned towards the ginger head female who was smirking at the two. “Pidge, could you not have waited? You made me lose.”

“Forgive me for interrupting your romantic moment.” Pidge rolled her eyes as Keith coughed. “An envoy brings a message for His Majesty.”

“Ask him to wait.” Leo said smiling at Pidge who nodded.

“Have fun you two.” Pidge said as she left the two.

“Forgive her, Keith.” Leandro said as he walked up behind the younger. His hands ghosting across his arms. “Remember: ‘A moment's distraction can prove fatal in battle and can bring–”

“–defeat or death.’ I know!” Keith said as he pushed himself away from Leo and turned to face him angrily.

Leandro ignored his beloved's angry expression. “Where did you learn to duel so well?”

Keith's face softened as he recalled a memory from long ago. “My brother Shiro taught me the art.” He answered.

Leandro felt his throat tightened. He really did mess up. “He has taught you well. I was lucky to have won.” He spoke truthfully. “Now prepare to leave.”

Keith's face hardened and Leandro cursed himself mentally for his stupidity.

“I will not go.” Keith glared.

Leandro scowled then. “Now this goes against your protocol. Being the Emperor of Altea,  
you cannot go back on your word.”

“I do as I please. I will not go!” Keith shot back angrily, baring his fangs.

Leandro's eyes widened in surprise before his expression slackened. He sighed. He needed to remember, Keith wasn't a property. He was a person. With resignation, Leandro smiled at him apologetically. He was starting to understand his own feelings and Keith's as well. “And now, I won't force you. Do you know why? My heart says, you will come on your own accord. You will come. Because by then, I would have won your heart.” The Emperor swiftly turned around and walked out leaving a stunned Keith behind.

———————————

“Your Majesty, why are you doing this? Roaming in the bazaar without guards is dangerous.” Coran whispered loudly.

Leandro bit back a smile at his advisor's antics. “Do not worry. No one will recognize me.” He said gesturing to the hood that hid his ears and hair and the make up that hid his marks. “I'm doing it since there's a difference between conquering and ruling. To win the hearts of people, one must look into their minds.” Coran looked at the Young Emperor in awe. He really had grown and he was sure that was because of the Young Emperor, Keith. “Another thing, do not address me as 'Your Majesty'.”

“Then what do I call you?” Coran asked confused.

“Call me Leo.”

Coran sighed but nodded in understanding, “Where do we start, Leo?”

Leandro looked around until he saw a stall selling various products.

“Greetings! Greetings!” The shopkeeper grinned. His purple furred skin, showed he was a full Galra like everyone else in the market place who had no need to shapeshift. Leandro looked at the various food products the man sold. “Will your eyes only feast or do you even intend to buy anything?” The man asked irritated. Two other Galra's stood behind him but neither said nothing but glared.

“How much is the grain?” Leo asked.

“Three silver coins for a pound.” The man respond immediately.

Leandro looked at the man in surprise. “The barley?”

“Two silver coins for a pound. Shall I pack it?” The man asked with a raised brow.

“We'll buy wheat instead.” Coran said immediately.

“Wheat? Two coins for a pound.”

“Two coins for a pound?!” Coran exclaimed in shock.

“What can we do? The landowners decide the price. His prices are sky high.” The shopkeeper scowled. “Looks like you too have dropped from the sky! Your pockets are empty and you want to buy from the bazaar? Take it or leave it!”

Leandro glared, “Insolent fool! Do you know with whom you have an audience?”

“An audience? Move on!” The shopkeeper exclaimed in annoyance, grabbing the attention of others.

“Let's go. We'll try the next shop.” Coran said pulling on the Emperor's arm.

“Move on!” The shopkeeper shouted as they walked away.

Leandro clenched his fist to hold back his anger.

“C'mon, c'mon! Get your fresh tobacco here!” A skinny Galra with pointed ears and a tail, indicating he was half Galra exclaimed from in front his stall.

Some guards grabbed onto him. “Silence! Arrest him!”

Leandro turned towards the commotion. “What's going on there?” He asked watching a crowd form around someone.

“Master, forgive me.” The tobacco seller pleaded as two guards grabbed a hold of each of his arms and dragged him. A man on a horse, with his head held high lead the way as murmurs went around.

“We must go back.” Coran insisted.

“No, wait. This is what I've come to see.” Leandro said as he walked closer to the crowd.

“This Altean officer is unjust.” A tall full Galra said angrily as most of the crowds dispersed.

“Yes, indeed! Too much atrocity!” Another said.

“But he is a loyal officer of the Altean Court.” Leandro said as he got closer.

The Galra men looked at him. “Are you new here?” The first one asked.

Leandro hesitated before answering, “Yes.”

“Another blind man in the land of the blind! Can't you see how these foreigners behave?” The second one asked with a scowl.

“What foreigners?” Leandro asked in confusion.

“These Alteans! They are all outsiders.” A third Galra said.

“The Emperor's court is full of them.” The second sneered as murmurs of agreement went around the small crowd.

“I have heard that, the Emperor is a very good man. He is doing a lot for the common man. Why not complain to him directly?” Leandro asked confused.

The first Galra waved him off. “Forget it, Mister! We can only complain to our near ones. And we do not believe that the Emperor has any right here.”

“The Alteans or any others, they are all outsiders!” The third Galra exclaimed.

“But, did you know our Emperor was born in Daibazaal in a Galra Marmora home? And raised here too? So how can you call him a foreigner. He has as much right as any of you.” Coran defended.

“Really?” The second Galra let out a sarcastic laugh. “If he is one of us then what has he done for the common man?”

“If this Emperor cares so much then... why doesn't he abolish the Pilgrim Tax?” First Galra asked.

“The Pilgrim Tax?” Leandro asked confused.

“Looks like you're new not only to Daibazaal but to the country!” The third Galra laughed. “Don't we all Galra have to pay Pilgrim Tax when we go on pilgrimage?” He asked as the crowd agreed.

“It does not worry the rich. But the common man can't pay such taxes. So we suffer but what's the use? Nobody pays any attention.” The First Galra scowled. He looked at the crowd before waving everyone off. “Let's go!”

“Coming here incognito has proved most useful, Your Majesty. Now we know how people perceive the Altean rule.” Coran stated as he tweaked his orange moustache.

Leandro looked up at the crowd of Galra walking around, engaging and buying produces of all kind. “What is this Pilgrim Tax?”

———————————

“When us Marmora and Galra go on pilgrimage  
to pray to our Gods they have to pay a tax  
to the Altean Treasury.” King Ryou sighed as both him and Leandro walked through the gardens. He looked tired, Leandro observed.

“Do you also pay this tax?” Leandro asked in concern.

King Ryou nodded, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“So why didn't you object? This is outrageous. A tax to offer prayers to God?” He asked incredulously.

The Terran male looked at the white hair Altean in confusion. “Were you not aware?”

Leandro sighed, “I grew up on the battlefield, fighting for rule over the three Kingdoms only to realize that I have been going at it all wrong. Diplomacy and politics I have only taken up as to regards to my Kingdom a year ago. There is still much I am not aware of. Still much the council keeps from me. They fear that I might be the one to bring about the downfall of the Altean Empire, but it's not so. My goal will always be the same: to unite the three Kingdoms under the Altean rule through the Altenae Treaty. But I will not bring about anymore bloodshed.”

“You do realize war is inevitable.” King Ryou raised a brow.

“I know and I have accepted that fact, but my goal will not change.” Leandro looked ahead in determination. “But everyone deserves a second chance and choices. This is what I want to give to my people. I want my kingdom to be a peaceful place filled with love. The rift between the three Kingdoms, I hope to one day close.”

“You've grown.” King Ryou said in pride as he placed a hand onto Leandro's shoulder.

Leandro frowned. “Your son is the reason for it. A lot of things have become much more clearer. I just want to bestow on him the same happiness he brings me. But for that I need him to first forgive me.”

“Worry not, Keith cares about you. He will return when he deems you worthy of his heart.” King Ryou stated with a soft smile.

“I'll have no choice but to return to my Kingdom early. I need to eradicate this tax law.”

King Ryou looked at him in surprise. “This tax has been collected for years. How do we change this?”

———————————

The members of the court all bowed in respect as Lance entered the court room. His eyes cold and face expressionless as his uncle Mitch taught him when on the Battlefield. And it seemed the Royal Council was today's battlefield. It didn't matter though, because just like the battlefield, he will be victorious.

He took his seat on his throne, Hunk and Coran immediately came to take their place, standing besides him. The members raised their heads as soon as Leandro was seated and with that, he wasted no time and began.

“To all those present! I want to make an important announcement– After much deliberation, I have come to realize that asking the Galra to pay a tax when they go on pilgrimage is akin to weighing God's glory  
in coins. Therefore, I have decided that from today the Pilgrim Tax will be abolished forever!”

The court erupted with murmurs.

“Your Majesty, it is a wonderful thought. May I be permitted to comment?” High Priest Ozar asked.

“You may.” Leandro nodded.

“What is this injustice? Have you forgotten us? We, too, have worked hard to build the Altean Empire. Our sweat has also cemented the bricks to build the Empire. We are also your advisors.  
This is an astonishing decision! Before deciding, why wasn't our counsel taken?” The High Priest asked.

“I felt no need, respected High Priest Ozar. Imposing or abolishing a tax is a ruler's decision. The throne decides. I'm not taking any step against our belief. It is an administrative decision. Not a religious one!” He glared at the High Priest and at everyone else.

“If that be so then could the Finance Minister Todar kindly explain the impact on the Royal Treasury?” The High Priest looked over at the Finance Minister.

Todar looked shocked before taking a hesitant step forward, his eyes downcast as he spoke to the Emperor, “Your Majesty, this decision will  
definitely impact the Royal Treasury.”

Leandro rolled his eyes. “The Royal Treasury! I'd like to know what is this Royal Treasury?” He stood up from his throne and walked over to the Finance Minister. The minister gulped and took a step back. “What is this Treasury? We, Alteans,  
are not like the other invaders who plunder and loot the three Kingdoms of its riches and fill the coffers. This is my country. And I will not allow anyone to ravage it! I want my people to know that regardless of their religion or belief, I will embrace them.” As he spoke, he walked around the room addressing everyone as he glared at them all. He stopped in front of the High Priest Ozar.

“A coin rings out only when it falls, not when picked up. I request you not to be emotional and make unwise decisions.” High Priest Ozar responded shaking his hand in front of the Emperor.

Leandro looked at the hand before looking the High Priest in the eyes. The older male quickly crossed his arms, a trickle of fear in his dark gray eyes. “Ever since I was a child others have made decisions for me. I've always been told what must be done. I want to be free now and do as I see fit!” He said looking away from the High Priest to address the room once more. His eyes fell on the Finance Minister. “Todar! Let it be known that from today, the Pilgrim Tax is forever abolished! Let the order be carried out.”

———————————

“Leandro, the people of the Galra Kingdom have requested to see you. A surprise awaits you.” Hunk said with a grin.

Leandro looked away from Coran who had stopped his reading to look at Hunk as well. “A surprise?”

Hunk nodded as he gestured for Leo and Coran to follow after him.

“Long live! The great and magnificent Emperor. Ruler of Royal Decree.” Leandro looked in shock as the Galra sang praises as soon as he exited the room. The yard was filled with Galra of every kind, their true forms showing in celebration.  
“May your life be everlasting, words alone cannot praise you. You are the cornerstone of Altea. Altea is your life and you are the life of Altea. We welcome you in our hearts!” They chanted as Leandro grinned in happiness at the scene of the Alteans and Galra dancing and singing together.

Three Galra came up to him and kneeled before him. He immediately recognized them as the three shopkeepers he came across in Daibazaal. They looked at him in fear but Leandro only smiled at them softly and nodded his head. The three looked at him in awe before getting up and bowing repeatedly as they joined the performers.

“Kingdom of Galra's salutation!” The Head Guard announced.

The Galra stepped aside as the Balmerans took a step forward. “The great and magnificent Emperor. Ruler of Royal Decree. May your life be everlasting, words alone cannot praise you. You are the cornerstone of Altea. Altea is your life and you are the life of Altea! We welcome you in our hearts.” The Balmerans sang.

Empress Melenor looked along with the rest of the court from where they stood behind Leandro.

“The kingdom of Terra's salutation!” The Head Guard announced once more.

Hunk and Princess Shay stood besides him with matching grins. And despite the happy atmosphere, Leandro still felt hollow. He knew the reason for his feelings. With some semblance of hope, the Emperor scanned the crowds for his husband. Coran seemed to have notice his internal conflict as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“In every town, in every courtyard, love abounds in every heart.” The performers of the Galra, Terra and Altea started to sing together. “Our victory lies in the Emperor. A wind of peace blows across the land. We welcome you in our hearts, our great and magnificent Emperor. Ruler of Royal Decree.”

“Emperor of Altea, Keith Akira Altea has arrived!”

Leandro looked up to see the crowd parted for the black haired Emperor who entered the yard. He wore his Marmora suit, his blade situated right at his hip, his servants and guards right behind him. His hood was down to show off the Altean circlet that rested on his forehead. Leo got up from his seat and walked towards the young Emperor. It had been 5 months since he last saw the Half Galra-Terran. The smile on his face widened as Keith smirked at him. No scowl or anger on his face as they both met half way.

“I am overwhelmed with happiness to see you here.” Leandro admitted as they hugged. He took a step back to look at Keith. “You've grown much taller and buffer from when I last saw you.” Keith was now the same height as Leandro but Leo didn't mind, his husband was finally home.

“I had to come. After all, you have won my heart.” Keith said with a soft smile as he caressed the other's cheek.

Leandro nodded, love blooming in his chest for the man in front of him. He lead Keith over to the thrones, they both took their seat respectively next to each other.

“Your Majesty,” Leandro immediately recognized the male from Daibazaal as the one that told him about the taxes, he was followed by others behind him. He nodded with a smile for the man to continue, “today your people have wholly accepted you in their hearts. And hence, your subjects, most humbly wish to bestow on you the title of ‘Lance'. The name carries the meaning, ‘God-like’. Leandro Alejandro Altea 'Lance'!”

“The title pleases me very much. I accept it with gratitude.” Lance said with a bow.

The man and his followers turned towards the crowd. “Leandro Alejandro Altea Lance!” Hunk exclaimed loudly over the crowd.

Keith took a hold of his hand and squeezed. The people of the three nations came up one by one to offer gold and other objects of interest.

“Long live Lance!” The crowd chanted.

They crowd once again parted to show the guards leading the lions of Voltron through the crowd. The lions roared as soon as they came to face Lance. Keith looked at Lance who was staring at the lions in awe. The lions turned around and Lance felt a pull. Sitting up from his throne, Lance took careful steps towards the huge, black lion. Keith stood up as well and watched with pride as the Black lion lowered himself to allow Lance to ride him.

Lance looked at the lion in awe as he petted his mane. When the black lion responded with a purr, Lance hopped onto the lion's back. The black lion raised himself and started to walk through the crowds as the people continued to sing praises to his name. They exited the palace and into the streets of Altea that was crowded with people who bowed and continued to do g him praises. Lance looked over at his people with love and gratitude. The four lions of Voltron fell into formation behind the black lion.

Unbeknownst to everyone, high above on a ledge, an assassin dressed in rags hid behind sacks of wheat, a sniper in hand. He took aim at the Emperor who smiled and waved at the citizens. And with no hesitation, he shot the Emperor.

“Emperor Lance! The Emperor has been struck by a sniper!” The Guards and lions immediately roared as they surrounded the Emperor.

Lance held his shoulder that was now bleeding profusely. His breathing harboured as he realized that the bullet was laced in poison.

“There he is!” A guard shouted pointing to a quickly retreating male. The four lions growled as they immediately took action and chased after the assassin.

When they finally cornered him, the assassin popped a pill into his mouth right before Red tackled him.

The man fell unconscious and then died shortly after.

———————————

“Leandro!” Keith quickly ran over to Leandro's bed side, Empress Melenor right behind him.

The young Emperor was unconscious, his body convulsing. The doctors immediately rushed in, forcing Keith and the Empress to fall back to Princess Shay and Hunk's side.

Princess Shay took both of Keith's hands into her own and have it a gentle squeeze. “He will be okay.” She reassured.

“I only just got him back.” Keith murmured in sadness.

“He's a fighter, Keith. He'll make it through.” Hunk said, the confidence in his voice for his best friend reassured Keith.

“I will not allow my son to die from this. Just like you Keith, I too have only just gotten him back.” The Empress said with a solid resolute tone.

They all watched as the doctors cleaned his wound while hooking him up to a bag of saline. They injected him with various medicines. And bandaged his wound after they rubbed herbs over the wound.

“Allow His Majesty to rest. We will keep you informed of his progress.” A nurse said to them.

Hunk nodded and guided his wife and the Empress out of the room with the others. Keith ignored Hunk's and his mother in law's looks of concern towards him as he took a seat besides his husband. As soon as everyone left, Keith took Lance's hand into his own and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“Please get better.”

———————————

Lotor walked out of his Chambers when the messenger arrived with a letter. Without a word, he accepted the letter and waved the messenger away. He opened the letter and read aloud, “I am very pleased. No praise will do justice to your work. Delhi is within our reach now. High Priest Ozar.”

Lotor folded the letter and pocketed it. He turned around and headed back into his Chambers, a smirk on his face.

———————————

“The poison is spreading. His temperature isn't coming down.” The doctor informed sorrowfully as Keith's eyes widened in fear.

He looked towards Lance. “Wake up, you idiot. You can't leave here alone. I won't allow it!”

———————————

“Who could have attempted to kill Leandro?” Shiro asked in concern.

“Never mind! My concern is the Galra.” King Dean frowned.

“Meaning?” Shiro looked over at the King.

“If Leandro survives the Altean army will spare no one. And if he dies the Marmora and Terrans  
won't let this opportunity slip by.” King Dean explained with a scowl.

“That's so true, King Dean.” Prince James agreed.

“It will be wise to ignore the needs of others and safeguard our own provinces.” King Dean said apologetically. “Shiro, we would've helped you but circumstances have changed. And anyway,  
your struggle is no more political it has become a family feud. You must work alone to regain  
your share of Daibazaal's throne. We can only offer you our best wishes, nothing more.”

Shiro nodded and smiled at them in understanding.

———————————

Keith rushed into the Emperor's chamber with servants following closely. He immediately tried to rush to Lance's side only to be held back by the Empress.

“Keith, his condition is worsening.” She said sorrowfully.

Keith's eyes widened. His heart stuttered in his chest. An unknown feeling took bloomed within him. He couldn't breathe. His eyes watered and without turning back, Keith rushed out of Lance's chamber and towards his own. He rushed into the temple and pleading quietly with folded hands. “Oh Lord Brodar.”

With clasped hands, he continued to stare at the idol in silent pleas.

Empress Melenor tried to get him to sleep but to no avail. He waited in front of the idol with hope and faith until morning came.

———————————

Leandro groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Pain was all he felt. Doctors surrounded him as they examined him.

———————————

“The Emperor has regained consciousness!” Pidge informed Keith.

Keith looked at her in surprise, a shocked laughter leaving his lips as stood up and bowed to the idol before rushing out of his Chambers towards the Emperor's.

As soon as he made it there, he stood besides the Empress watching as the doctors examined him. Lance's eyes were opened but they seemed a bit unfocused.

“May His Majesty live long!” Hunk exclaimed.

“May Oriande grant you a long life!” Priest Kythylian Mu said.

“Please rest.” A nurse insisted to Lance.

Lance nodded and closed his eyes once more.

“The Emperor is well again.” Matt said smiling.

“The Emperor is well again? The Emperor is well again!” Romelle cheered.

With a bow to the two Emperors and to the Empress, everyone else quickly left the Chambers.

“Leandro, countless thanks to Oriande for giving you a new life.” Empress Melenor said as she took a seat besides Lance's bed. She gently weaved her fingers through his white hair.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. “Mom…”

“Don't strain, son. You need rest.” Empress Melenor spoke softly.

Leo looked over to Keith who was smiling in relief. They locked eyes, blue eyes clashing against purple hue like eyes. Lance smiled at him.

Soon days passed by and Keith nursed Lance back to health. It took a month before the Emperor was allowed to stand on his feet. Even then, it took a while longer to help Leandro regain his strength to walk properly.

Time soon flew by and two months came to an end quickly. And with it, hope for the future.

———————————

“Turn the nib and draw a thicker line.” The Altean teacher said as he demonstrated on a piece of paper.

Keith had soon taken up to learn the Altean language. The logogram being the hardest part. Though it was complicated, Keith had found out that the Altean language was also a beautiful one.

Emperor Lance entered the library with an arched brow. He was once again healthy to begin his duties as Emperor. The Altean teachers bowed and left as soon as the Emperor approached their table.

“Why did you call me here?” Leandro asked.

“I will show you why.” Keith said as he picked up the sheet of paper with Altean logograms on it.

“Please be seated.” Keith gestured to the now free seat besides him.

Lance nodded and sat.

“I have made something special for you. I'm learning Altean. These are the first words I have learnt to write.” Keith turned to sheet to face Lance.

“Oriande be praised. It is beautiful! This calligraphy... this writing... whatever is written, is beautiful.” Lance said truthfully with a grin. “Since its your writing, why don't you read it aloud.”

Keith looked at him confused. “No, you must read it yourself.”

Leandro's smile slipped off his lips as his eyes turned downcast. His insecurity raring it's ugly head. “There's something you must know, Keith.  
The truth is I cannot read or write!” Keith looked at Lance in shock but the Emperor continued, “The battlefield never allowed me to learn, how to read or write. Coran and Hunk were the ones that I trusted the most in helping me understand what's written on the documents. So now will you read it?”

“Why not learn?” Keith asked.

“I wish to learn, but as the Emperor I have too much duties to fulfill.” Leandro smiled at him wistfully.

“I can teach you.” Keith suggested.

Lance looked at him in surprise. “What?”

“I can teach you whenever we're together. I don't mind. I want you to be happy. Besides, I know you're a fast learner.”

“Would you?” Lance asked hopefully.

Keith nodded with a smile.

“Then can you read what you've written?” Leandro asked.

Keith shook his head. “A husband does not take his husband's name.”

“Look into my eyes and say it.” Leandro said softly.

Keith looked up at Leo, he paused and sighed before locking eyes with dark blue orbs. “Leandro Alejandro Altea Lance.”

His cheeks reddened at the way his name escaped Keith's lips. That intense feeling bloomed within him. He put a name to that emotion and with a realization, he knew he had to ask Keith. He needed to know. Lance had to do it quickly however, unless, he lost the courage.

“I want to ask you something.” Lance spoke hesitantly.

Keith looked at him with curiosity. “You may.”

“Not here.” Lance stood up and stretched his hand out for Keith to take. “Come with me.” He said, and with a nod Keith accepted his hand.

———————————

Lance lead them to his chambers where a golden framed mirror stood opposite an open window. Keith looked around the room and noticed that it was oddly simple for an Emperor such as Leandro. Lance placed Keith right besides the mirror causing the Half Terran to look at him in confusion.

“What was it that you wanted to ask?” Keith asked.

Leandro looked towards the window, it wouldn't be long. “I am waiting for the right moment...”

“The right moment?” Keith looked at Lance in confusion but he didn't respond.

And then it happened. The afternoon sun lowered just enough to shine into the room, casting it's rays upon the mirror and decorated golden frame. The rays bounced off the mirror and gold and onto the ceiling, causing it to glitter like stars, telling stories of battles fought and won. But what caught Leandro's eyes wasn't the ceiling, it was the way the rays shone beautifully behind Keith. He almost looked like a God with his red colored tunic with black and gold accents, a black belt around his waste. His crown nestled neatly around his head. Lance knew then, that very man was meant to rule all of Altea besides him. That was the man he was in love with.

“Do you love me?” The words flew out of his mouth before he could even think.

Keith looked at him startled before his expression softened. With no hesitation, Keith walked towards him, Lance met him half way. “Yes, I do. And you?”

Even though Lance should have already known that, it was still such a relief to hear those words from Keith himself. It was the first spoken confession they have ever made. “I love you as well.”

Keith's heart raced against his chest. Relief flooded him as he continued to look at Leandro. Neither moved, a comfortable silence befell them and in their place they both left it as they basked in the moment of love and affection their eyes shared with each other. And Keith was finally convinced that he was home.

The sun had lowered completely, decorating the sky with billions of stars, the city both asleep and awake. The two lovers continued to stare at each other. Leandro was the first to move, Keith following behind him as he dimmed the lights. Keith reached out slowly and placed his hand over Lance's. Lance turned over his hand for Keith's hand to lay in it. Keith looked up at Lance and stepped into his personal space. The Altean wrapped his arms around the Galra's neck.

Keith inhaled deeply, Lance's scent. His hands falling automatically on those thin hips. He gripped them and pulled Lance in more closer. Leandro took a step back, then another and another, Keith following close behind not letting him go. Blue eyes clashed against dark purple orbs. Slowly, Lance unwind his hands from around Keith's neck and stepped away from Keith's hold. The dark head male looked at the snow white hair beauty in confusion only for him to level the Half Galra-Terran a sultry look as he lowered himself on to his bed. Keith approached cautiously and soon found himself above Lance, caging him in.

“Do you want this?” Lance asked softly.

“Yes.” Keith breathed out like a prayer.

The Emperor smiled at him, wrapping his hands once more around Keith's neck and leaned forward until his lips were just a shy touch away from his ears. “Then take me.” He whispered, leaning back to look Keith in the eye, making sure his lips grazed Keith's cheeks as he went.

Keith's eyes were blown wide with lust and love before he dove right in to kiss Lance for the very first time since they got married. And it was like fireworks, explosive and beautiful in every way. They pulled away, panting.

“I love you.” Keith said as he dove in to peck him on the lips. “I love you so much.” He mumbled against his lips as Lance shuddered.

That night, they finally consummated their marriage.

———————————

“We missed our last chance. That incompetent assassin!” Lotor shouted in rage as he threw the message away.

Shiro looked at him in horror, “You mean?”

“Yes! It was I, who sent the assassin. Be gone! Our efforts have gone waste.” Lotor glared angrily over his balcony.

The Palace servants were going about their day with their duties below them, mindless to their Duke's turmoil.

“I'm glad my brother is not widowed.” Shiro sighed in relief.

“Shiro! What's with you? You don't even know whose side you are on.” Lotor raged as he walked towards him.

Shiro turned to glare at Lotor. “Greed has blinded you! I want my rightful share of Daibazaal! You don't know which side to take!The Emperor is your brother-in-law, Lotor Regal.”

“Personal relations cannot interfere with my goals. You will soon discover I am on your side.” Lotor placed a hand on his shoulder and Shiro looked at him. “I want to see you on Daibazaal's throne and you will see me on Altea's throne. Our pact is firm! We have only one option now.  
Attack Daibazaal at once! We won't get a better opportunity.” Lotor turned around and walked away from Shiro, a smirk forming on his lips. “Are you with me?” He turned to face Shiro's back.

Shiro looked towards the palace and remembered Keith's betrayal. With a heaved sigh, he nodded and turned to face Lotor. “Yes.”

———————————

Lance and Keith sat besides each other in the court room as they looked at the magenta hair Altean Commander.

Commander Hira sighed before speaking the traitor's name. “Lotor Regal, my Emperors!”

Lance's eyes widened in betrayal and hurt before steeling over to a dead, cold expression. Keith squeezed his hand to help him keep composure. Lance returned it as a silent thank you.

“Send soldiers out. Find him and his accomplices! I will not let Altea or any kingdom fall into his hands! Go!” The Emperor ordered.

Commander Hira saluted and rushed out with guards following behind.

“Leandro? Are you okay?” Keith asked as the court began to empty out.

Leandro looked at Keith with pain filled eyes. “Will it ever end?”

Keith reached over and pulled him into a hug.

———————————

“Leandro knows you were behind the assassination attempt. He is furious. Soldiers are coming for us!” High Priest Ozar exclaimed in anger.

“Have no fear, High Priest Ozar. Before Altea, we must seize Daibazaal.” Lotor said as he looked down from the tower they were hiding in.

“Daibazaal? Will Shiro help you once he is crowned?” The High Priest asked.

“Once Daibazaal is in our hands, we will finish Shiro.” Lotor grinned.

Allura gasped from entry of the door. Quickly, she closed the door and walked away. She couldn't allow this.

———————————

“Lotor has planned an attack on Daibazaal. With Shiro taking on his side.” King Ryou said with sadness as he entered the meeting room where Emperor Leandro awaited him.

Leandro had taken to travel to Daibazaal to warn the King of the upcoming conflict himself. No doubt a war was about to come and he would need all the help he could get.

“End this conflict and give Shiro his rightful share.” Leandro said placing a hand on his father-in-law's shoulder.

“I should have done that years ago. But I was scared I was sentencing him to the same death as my brother.” King Ryou sighed.

“Have no fear. Shiro is more than capable to rule a country. If there is anything I have learnt from Keith about Shiro is that he has taught Keith everything he knows today in the name of the blade of Marmora, in diplomacy and in politics. I have no doubt he is capable.”

“Yes.” King Ryou agreed with a wistful smile.

Lance nodded before looking serious once more. “Now about Lotor, he must be stopped in Arus, before he reaches Daibazaal.”

———————————

“Prepare yourself! Altea and Galra will fall today and rise under my rule!” Lotor exclaimed loudly at the army of soldiers.

They all cheered and chanted Lotor's name. The half Galra-Altean grinned. “Let's end this.”

———————————

“Allura?” Keith asked confused when the Princess entered his and Leandro's chambers. Ever since their night of consummation, they had taken to finally sleep in the same bed.

Allura's eyes were filled with determination. “I have been nothing but unhelpful ever since mine and Leandro's father died. But not anymore! Time is scarce. My husband can kill Shiro anytime. Keith, stop this battle! Or else three families will drown in their own blood.”

Keith looked at her in shock.

———————————

“We have to go!” Keith exclaimed as he hopped onto his horse. Allura following closely behind in her own battle armor, she rode the Blue Lion.

“The battlefield is dangerous. Do not go!” Coran pleaded.

“Coran, my mind is made up. I have made too many mistakes. It's my turn to protect my brother.” Allura said glaring ahead.

“We must go. Do not worry, we're more than capable.” Keith said.

“Wait!” Keith and Allura turned around to see Pidge, Matt and Hunk rushing out in their own armor. Pidge and Matt on a horse while Hunk rode on his Yellow Lion.

“We're going with you.” Matt smiled.

“Yeah, someone has to make sure you idiots don't die.” Pidge smirked.

“Leo needs us out there. Lotor is much more cunning than he looks. I won't allow anyone to hurt my best friend.” Hunk stated in determination.

Keith and Allura nodded and they rushed into the battlefield.

———————————

“Halt!” The Commander of Lotor's army called out.

The soldiers all immediately stopped as the Commander pushed his horse to ride where Lotor was. “Your Majesty, dust is rising on the northern horizon.” He informed.

Lotor looked ahead carefully and saw a large battalion of soldiers heading towards them. He gritted his teeth. “How far are they?”

“About three miles.” The Commander said.

Lotor nodded for him to go back to the Frontline. The commander nodded and immediately left, keeping an eye on Emperor Leandro's battalion approaching at high speed.

“Two miles!” The Commander called out.

“He has arrived too soon.” High Priest Ozar said in fear.

Shiro looked over at Lotor who only looked ahead with a blank face. It felt wrong, but Shiro didn't know why.

“One mile!” The Commander shouted.

On the other side of the battlefield, Leandro's battalion began to slow down. With a nod towards Commander Hira, she stopped the army. “Halt!”

Leandro took his chance and rode ahead of his battalion, stopping not too far from them.

“Your Majesty, the archers await your command.” Commander Hira said.

“No! I want peace, not war. Commander Hira, raise the peace flag!” Lance ordered.

“Pardon me, Your Majesty but Lotor will misunderstand. He might assume we are weak.” Commander Hira said confused.

Lance nodded, “That's precisely what I want. He must get the wrong idea and commit a mistake.”

Commander Hira nodded, “I understood. Raise the peace flag!” She ordered a soldier.

They did as told raising a white flag.

“I knew Leandro would want to negotiate.” Lotor scoffed in amusement as soon as he saw the Altean white flag being raised. “Commander Ulaz!”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Raise our flag in acceptance. And set camp here!” Lotor ordered.

“Nebulas, protect us.” High Priest Ozar muttered as he looked towards the sky.

———————————

“He deliberately did not use any bigger animals. Because they would have slowed down his pace.” The Terran Commander, Sam Holt told Leandro.

They had set up camp after Lotor had accepted their peace flag.

“Their army has much food. They can survive a long time. They can extend the battle longer than us.” Commander Hira informed.

“Many of our soldiers have been misguided to join Lotor's army. We have to bring them back! A great battle is won without shedding a single drop of blood.” Leandro said.

The two Commanders nodded.

———————————

Keith looked ahead as he and the rest of the team rode off with their own guards towards Lance's direction.

_I'm coming Leo._

———————————

Shiro sighed as he headed towards Lotor's tent only to stop when he saw an assassin enter, quickly, he hid besides the tent and listened in.

“Is everything ready?” He heard Lotor asked.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The soldier responded.

“Make no mistake. You will infiltrate the Emperor's army and find a way into his tent and at the opportune moment, kill the Emperor! Also, Leandro has told King Ryou to grant Shiro his rights to Daibazaal's throne. Make sure Shiro learns nothing of this. Once we get rid of the Emperor, Shiro comes next.” Shiro's eyes widened at those words.

Slowly, he stepped away from the tent and glared. Lotor was a greedy man, through and through. He should have known that he would betray him in the end. Swiftly, he turned around and headed back to his tent. He needed to make things right.

———————————

“Don't ask questions! We are withdrawing our support of Lotor.” Shiro said to his men.

They looked at him confused but nodded anyway. “As you command.”

“Take our men and fight alongside Leandro's army. Hurry! There is very little time.” Shiro ordered.

“As you command...” The Commander bowed and left the tent with the guards.

———————————

“How much further?” Keith asked in impatience.

“Arus is near! That's where the battle will be!” Allura responded over the wind.

“Don't worry Keith, we'll end this!” Hunk exclaimed as the rest nodded.

———————————

In the midst of packing his essentials, soldiers entered his tent, armed with weapons. “What is the meaning of this?” Shiro growled.

Lotor entered pushing the Commander down on to the floor at Shiro's feet.

“Ulaz?” Shiro kneeled down to check his pulse only to feel nothing. He glared up at Lotor who only smirked down at him.

“What happened? Surprised?” Lotor asked. “Wasn't he the one you sent to warn Leandro?”

“Yes. Because I wanted to stop you. If you're a true warrior, then fight Leandro on the battlefield. Not by conspiracy!” Shiro said as he got up to look Lotor in the eye.

“Not by conspiracy?” Lotor glared at him pushing him back.

Shiro stumbled but regain his footing, his guard up as Lotor threw a punch at him.

“When you asked me to help overthrow King Ryou wasn't that a conspiracy?” Lotor asked angrily as he grabbed his sword and swung it at Shiro.

Shiro barely missed losing his sight, his nose however, was not so lucky. A long red line appeared as blood began to trickle down.

“Where was your loyalty then?” Lotor asked as he swung again but this time Shiro was prepared.

Shiro ducked and rolled away as Lotor's sword got caught on the tent. Quickly, he took a guard down and stole his sword. And started to fight back. Soldiers were shooting at him as he dodged and fought at the same time. He was being overwhelmed quickly when the back of his knee got shot. He groaned in pain falling on to one feet.

“I was planning on letting you live a little longer. Give you reign over Daibazaal for a bit before I snatched it all away!” Lotor grinned crazily. He kicked the sword out of Shiro's hand. “But I suppose I'll have to do that a bit sooner. What a shame, you were such a waste of potential. After I am done with you and the Emperor, your darling Keith will be next!” Lotor laughed.

“I won't let you! You're a mad man, Lotor! You won't win!” Shiro shouted as he tried to get up only to be shot in the shoulder. He fell forward onto his chin in pain.

“Altea will be mine. I must commend Leandro on his efforts. Because of him, all of the three Kingdoms will fall under my rule!” Lotor turned to walk out only for Shiro to reach out his unhurt hand and hold his foot.

“I said I won't let you!” Shiro glared.

Lotor scowled and tried to shake him off but his grip was tight. That scowl soon turned into a smirk. “I think it's about time we sent our young Emperor a present.” Lotor grinned as drew back his sword and with one hard blow, he chopped off Shiro's arm.

Shiro screamed in agony and pain.

Lotor continued to grin. “Tie him to a horse and send him off to Leandro. He'll be dead before he even reaches.” He laughed.

———————————

“On your guard! Horsemen approaching!” A soldier shouted.

Commander Hira and Holt both rushed out of their tent to see Horsemen leading a horse with what looked like a man tied to it.

“It's Shiro!” Commander Hira said in shock.

The horse with Shiro tied to it soon reached them. They untied the ropes to see the bloody mess he was in. The horsemen turned around and left as soon as Shiro had reached them.

“He's lost an arm!” Commander Hira said as she helped him off.

Commander Samuel Holt checked his pulse. “He's alive.” He informed in shock.

“Quick, we must tend to his wounds! Inform the Emperor!” Commander Hira ordered as both her and Holt helped to carry the half Terran.

———————————

“Is this Shiro?” Leandro asked as soon as he entered the tent.

“Yes, Your Majesty. We had to cauterize his arm and remove the bullets from his leg, abdomen and shoulder. He's lost a lot of blood, we're going to do a blood transfusion soon. He'll still need a healing pod, your Majesty.” Sam informed.

“Lotor has sent an assassin disguised as a Royal Guard to kill you.” Shiro said as soon as Leandro was besides his bed.

Just then, the assassin rushed in with a sword. But the guards easily took him down.

“Take him away!” Leandro growled out as the guards bowed and left. Leo turned to Shiro. “You saved my life. Had you not told us, that assassin might have only revealed himself when I was alone.”

“It was the right thing to do.” Shiro groaned in pain.

“Shiro!” The two men looked up to see King Ryou enter the tent.

Shiro smiled at him gratefully, “Thank you, Uncle. I am grateful to you. You agreed to offer me my share.”

“I made a mistake, I didn't think you were ready. That was my fault… I allowed fear to control my actions. Forgive me, son.” King Ryou apologized.

Shiro shook his head. “I already did. I finally understood why you didn't give me the throne. I've made too many foolish mistakes and it's the reason for what's happened to me. I have much to learn. I'm sorry, Uncle.”

King Ryou nodded. “I will teach you everything. I should have done this long ago, but no matter, I will prepare you for the throne myself instead of having Kolivan do it.”

“But first, we'll need to heal you properly in a healing pod. Keith will be distraught.” Leandro frowned.

Shiro glared at the Emperor. “He betrayed me!”

“No, Shiro. You are mistaken. It was I, who mistrusted him, and wanted you arrested. Keith is not at fault.” Leandro informed sadly.

“What?” Shiro asked confused.

Leandro nodded, “In my arrogance and jealousy, I was misguided. I didn't know you were his brother.”

———————————

“Emperor Keith! Princess Allura!” Commander Hira bowed in surprise.

“Where is my husband?” Keith asked.

“He's in the tent with your brother Shiro.” Hira informed.

“What?” Keith asked and was about to rush towards the tent only for Hira to stop him.

“I must warn you Keith, he doesn't look good at all.” Hira said in sadness.

Keith looked at her confused before looking back at his friends.

They nodded at him and he took a deep breath before walking towards the tent, Allura not too far behind.

He entered the tent as soon as the guards informed everyone of his and Allura's arrival. He gasped at the state Shiro was in. Shiro was bandaged all over, an arm missing. A bag was blood was hooked to him.

“Shiro!” Keith immediately rushed to his side.

Shiro smiled at him sadly. “Keith, I misunderstood you and doubted your integrity forgive me...” He said tiredly.

“Don't say that!” Keith said clasping his remaining hand in his own.

Shiro shook his head. “I must. I misunderstood you. I hurt your honour...”

“No, brother!”

“May you stay forever happy.” Shiro smiled at him. He then looked at Leandro. “You are a great man. I was wrong to have not understood you.  
What you have done for Keith will make future generations honour and respect you. Thank you for everything.”

Leandro nodded and returned the smile. He got up from besides Shiro to let the two brothers talk more. He turned to see his sister standing their. With a nod towards the entrance, Leandro followed her out.

“Allura, Lotor is a rebel. He has committed treason against me. The only punishment for such a man is death. Justice demands that I kill him.” Leandro said in anger.

“I understand, Leo. Lotor was once the man I loved. He's not that anymore. He is wrong. But Leo, don't let your anger guide you. The need of the hour is to let your spirit of forgiveness guide your decision. You don't want to feel guilty.” Allura said as she hugged him, her tears falling.

“O Oriande, what must I do? First Zarkon and now Lotor why do my close ones have to fall under the shadow of my sword?” Leandro asked. He looked back at the tent where Shiro laid with a missing arm before looking forward again. He brought his hands up and returned his sister's hug. He knew what had to be done.

———————————

“I expected this behaviour from you but it is your misfortune that I survived. I could have made you Governor of other provinces besides Naxzela, Riphold and Puig. Rebellion results in only one thing and that is bloodshed.” Leandro said as he faced Lotor on the battlefield.

“Didn't you think of 'bloodshed' when you mercilessly killed my father, Zarkon?” Lotor snarled.

“That was a different matter, Lotor.” Leandro glared.

“How unfair! You can't state the 'rules of the game' and make the moves too. This time I decide the rules.” Lotor said.

“I am listening.” Leandro said, his expression blank to give away his emotions.

“If you want, we can prevent bloodshed. And how is that? Fight me! In an arm-to-arm combat.  
If I win, then Altea will be mine. And if I lose, I will leave the three Kingdoms forever!” Lotor smirked.

“I accept!” Leandro said.

———————————

Leandro entered his tent with King Ryou following behind.

“This is no way to crush a revolt. Why did you accept?” King Ryou asked.

“To prevent bloodshed.” Leandro answered briefly.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, you forget Lotor is fierce and vicious.” Commander Hira said confused.

The Young Emperor nodded. “I'm aware of that. He is a strong man. But I won't let Altea fall in the wrong hands!” He declared.

———————————

Keith stood besides Allura on his horse while she was on her Lion, the others were behind them. The soldiers were at attention waiting for orders behind them. And at the front stood Commander Hira and Commander Sam. Ahead of everyone else was the young Emperor, faced against Lotor. They were both ready for battle.

As soon as the count down had reached zero, Leandro charged in, Lotor following right after.

Keith winced at the sound of their swords clashing. Silently, he prayed for Leandro.

Back and forth, the two went. Neither giving in as they continued to clash. Lotor's brows furrowed as he pushed against Leandro's sword. He released a yell as he was able to push Leandro back a few paces.

Not having anytime to block Lotor's incoming sword, Lance rolls out of the way. The dirt gets kicked up as he pushed himself up and blocks another strike. Quickly, Lance sweeps Lotor off his feet causing him to fall backwards but he regains his footing quickly. Leandro takes that opportunity to kick him in the diaphragm.

Lotor held a hand to his chest in pain, his lungs spasming, he fell onto one knee trying to breathe. Lance took that opportunity to strike but Lotor saw it and blocked the strike as quick as he could, his hand shook with effort. Slowly, Lotor lowered his hand from his chest and onto his thigh where a dagger was held. He grabbed it quickly and slashed Lance's abdomen.

Keith and Allura gasped as Leandro stepped back lowering his sword.

“Now!” Lotor shouted with a wide grin. And suddenly, a gun went off.

“No!” Keith shouted as he rushed forward.

Lance's eyes widened when the Yellow Lion appeared right in front of Lance with Hunk on his back, protecting him from the onslaught of bullets.

“The toughest skin in the kingdom.” Hunk grinned as he jumped down to assist Lance. “Leo, you okay?”

“I'm fine. Thank you, Hunk.” Lance smiled in gratitude.

“I won't let anything happen to my best friend.” Hunk said. “What are your orders?”

Lance looked at Lotor who was glaring at him. Lotor's soldiers already charging ahead to fight. “We fight.”

———————————

Hunk gave the signal from where he stood behind the Yellow Lion. Commander Hira nodded and lifted her hand into the sky and then bringing it down. The Altean, Galra and Arusian soldiers charged ahead with loud war cries.

Keith nodded at Allura. Allura smiled and threw him the red Bayard. Keith looked at her confused.

“Leo seems to think you would make a fine Red Paladin.” She said.

Keith smiled at her, holding the Bayard out and watching it transform into a sword and then they both charged into battle.

Lance got up from behind the Yellow Lion. “Join the others, I'll deal with Lotor.” He said his eyes locking onto Lotor's.

“Are you sure?” Hunk asked worriedly.

Lance nodded, breaking eye contact with Lotor to turn and smile at him. “Don't worry, we're all going to make it out of this alive.” He said before running into the battlefield once more to fight Lotor.

Hunk nodded and jumped on to his lion, rushing into the battle with his friends.

“Lotor!” Leandro shouted as he swung his sword at him with renewed strength. Lotor blocked it and retaliated quickly.

“I will end you today!” Lotor shouted as they swung at each other back and forth once more. Everyone fighting around them, ignoring their battle for their own.

“We could have ended this without bloodshed but you went back on your own words. Why?” Lance scowled.

“Because, that's how an Emperor is truly meant to rule!” Lotor shouted as he pushed Lance back, kicking him in the stomach before swiftly kicking him in the head.

Lance fell to the side, his head hurting as Lotor stalked towards him but before he could lift his sword, Lance swiped his feet from underneath him and got up quickly, picking up his fallen sword. Lotor got up as well but wasn't quick enough to block the sword that slashed against his armor. Lotor growled and block the following strike.

———————————

Keith sliced through the soldiers with ease. He had lost his horse in the midst of the battle when a marksman had shot it. Avoiding bullets were the hard part but he was able to manage. As he fought against the rebels he watched out for Pidge and Matt who were holding their own. But because he was focused on them, he missed a gun being aimed at him.

A loud roar echoed over the field as a shadow befell him. He looked up to see the underbelly of the Red Lion that jumped over him. He turned his attention towards the Lion who had taken down the marksman.

“Red?”

He felt an overwhelming presence in mind and grinned. He heard another roar and turned to see the Green Lion carrying the Bayard in her mouth as she approached Pidge.

Pidge looked at Keith in awe and confusion. “I guess you're her Paladin.” Keith smirked as he hopped on to Red.

Pidge accepted the Bayard and watched it transform into an angular katar. Keith smiled as Pidge whooped and laugh.

A loud, mighty roar, louder than Red's, was heard besides him and he turned to see a huge Lion.

“Black.” The Lion looked at Keith and turned forward, racing through the battlefield.

Keith's brows furrowed before chasing after the lion. _Danger_, Red said in his mind.

“Leo!” Keith growled and pushed forward. He needed to get to him. Lance was in danger.

———————————

Lotor huffed, exhaustion starting to creep up on him. He watched as Leandro got up, maintaining eye contact with him. With a smirk, he rushed forward swinging his fist. They had both lost their swords during their fight, they now fought with their hands.

“Give up!” Lotor scowled.

“Never.” Lance said through gritted teeth as he blocked another blow.

Lotor spied a sword not too far from him and allowed Lance to push him back. He fell on to the ground, the sword not too far. He picked it up and swung it at Lance but the Emperor was able to see the attack coming as he jumped away.

Lance placed his hand on the black Bayard on his utility belt. But before he could pull it out, Lotor had pounced on him, knocking him down, pinning his legs with his own and held his hands above his head with one hand. The other holding the sword to Lance's neck. Lance glared as Lotor smirked at him.

“Now to end this–”

A mighty roar stopped Lotor in his track causing him to loosen his grip. Lance took that opportunity and pushed him off. Lotor landed on his back as Lance got up quickly and took his Bayard out. It transformed into a blaster. He looked down at Lotor and grinned.

“You were saying?” Lance asked with a smirk as Lotor scowled.

The Black Lion rushed through the crowd and roared again as he stopped besides Lance.

“Leandro!” Lance heard Keith's voice from behind him.

“You lost Lotor! Surrender now!” Lance ordered.

Slowly, Lotor placed his hands above his head from where he laid on the ground.

“If you were not my brother-in-law the Lazer from this blaster would have gone through you! Only for my sister's sake I forgive you! I am taking back your provinces from you. You will not be allowed to take any administrative decisions from now on.” Lance glared.

Lotor sat up and kneeled, defeat in his eyes. “As you command...”

“And all your life you will remain loyal to me!”

Lotor nodded, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Long Live Emperor Leandro Alejandro Altea Lance!” Hunk called out with a grin.

The battle had finally stopped. The remaining rebels threw down their swords and kneeled as well.

“Long live the Emperor!” The crowd chanted.

Lance looked over at Keith who looked at him with pride. He then looked over at his sister who nodded with a grin.

———————————

After the war, there were many corrections to be made for a safe Kingdom. More alliances came in from the Terra Kingdom and Galra Kingdom, wishing to join the Altenae Treaty. It would take more years before all three Kingdoms were to finally be able to fall under the Altean rule. A treaty was made for the rulers to still be in charge of their country but decisions for the three turn one kingdom was made by everyone.

“Respected High Priest Ozar, the happiness of life cannot be divided on religious grounds.  
I have stayed true to my belief in the universe. And yet, I bow my head, in respect for every religion. The people of my Empire are free to worship and practice their religions. But it is a shame you failed to understand me.” Leandro said in court. “Now it is my wish. You dedicate your life to the Universe and travel to Oriande!”

The Priest nodded and walked away without a word.

“Now I request the Marmora Emperor of Altea to join me here.” Keith looked at Lance in confusion from his throne before getting up to stand besides him in front of everyone. Lance took a hold of his hand and looked at all the members of the court. “To all present and the Altean empire, I say this for the last time– Emperor Keith is a Marmora Galra. He is my husband. And the Emperor of Altea! Any act against him, is an act against the Altean empire. Let one more thing be known to one and all! Respect and tolerance of every religion will make the future of Altea glorious!” He announced.

“So be it!” The court agreed.

Keith squeezed Lance's hand and smirked at him. The Emperor only flashed a grin at his dark haired husband before looking towards Hunk who stood besides his wife, Princess Shay.

“Anything else for the day, Hunk Garrett?” Lance asked.

Hunk grinned, “Only a prayer for your good health.”

Lance looked at Keith and smiled, the Emperor returning it easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Q&A
> 
> Q: Why do Shiro and Keith have different last names if their fathers are brothers?  
A: Well, their fathers are actually half siblings. Same mother, different dads.
> 
> Q: What inspired you to write this fanfic?  
A: I was actually watching Jodhaa Akbar with my family one night and I couldn't seem to get the idea of Emperor Lance out of my mind so I decided to write this fic. It was a lot of fun to do. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.
> 
> Q: Is this the first time you have written a fic in that set in that universe?  
A: Actually, it is. I was intrigued with the idea of an arranged marriage between the two. I mean I see so many Prince Lance/Guard Keith fics, I thought I should try it out with a big twist.
> 
> Q: Are you planning to publish any more under fantasy?  
A: I'm not sure, I have several fics in work at the moment that I hope to finish soon. But we'll see.
> 
> Q: Was Keith Top or Bottom?  
A: ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯
> 
> Q: Fight Scene?  
A: Why is that a question?? In any case, guys, imma out and say it. I know I suck at fight scenes but please don't kill me for that(╥﹏╥)
> 
> Q: Who is who?  
A: Lance- Akbar  
Keith- Jodha  
Shiro- Sujamal (Jodha's cousin, her brother figure)  
Krolia-Queen Padmavati  
Ryou- King Bharmal  
James- Prince Ratan  
Iverson- Bairam Khan (Khan baba)  
Hunk -Chugtai Khan  
Antok -Maan Singh  
Haggar- Maham Anga  
Lotor- sharaffuddin  
Allura- Lance's sister  
Zarkon- Adham Khan  
Coran- As himself.  
Pidge- As herself.  
Bandor- " "  
Romelle- " "  
Matt- " "  
That is all I could think of.
> 
> Q: When will your next fic be published?  
A: *laughs nervously* Hope you guys are looking forward to Captain Voltron.
> 
> Alright, that's all. If you guys have any questions on this au that may improve the work or just any inquiries about the work, comment below and don't forget to send on thy kudos. Love you guys( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
